Rosas rojas, rosas violetas
by Viiollett
Summary: Gregory Violet esconde su soledad en sus noches de desvelo y pipas de nicotina, hasta que una noche hace algo de lo que se arrepiente y debe pedir ayuda a Redmond, quién empieza a dudar de la sanidad de su amigo y teme perderlo. Un día Violet desaparece repentinamente ¿Podrá Redmond salvarlo a tiempo? ¿O tendrá que dar su vida a cambio de la de Gregory?
1. Labios negros

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Yana Toboso. No me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Puedes nombrarme a alguien que no ame a sus amigos? No creo que puedas, incluso tú, mi querido lector, guardas ese sentimiento tan amable y especial para ellos. El amor es algo maravilloso, algo que no se puede comprar. O bueno, almenos no con dinero pero sí con confianza.

Diez minutos para las doce. Sabemos que deberíamos, al igual que todos los demás, estar dormidos. Pero aquí estamos, disfrutando un poco de té en el Gazebo del Cisne, solo nosotros los cuatro prefectos.

-Bluer, ¿Podrías dejar de leer por un instante?

-¿Por qué? Mientras las llamas de esas velas vivan, seguiré leyendo.

-Nunca cambias. –dije esbozando una sonrisa para mí mismo.

-Lo mismo va para Violet, -Dijo Lawrence, -Incluso a esta hora está dibujando.

-Cállate, -Dijo el artista de forma pasiva, -Arruinas mi inspiración.

La gente suele creer que Gregory es un poco extraño y que da miedo (que en realidad sí lo es) pero lo que no saben, es que él es una persona bastante gentil, además de un buen amigo, y probablemente uno de los más talentosos artistas viviendo en Inglaterra. No hay nada que él no pueda hacer. Sabe dibujar, pintar, cantar, tocar instrumentos, escribir. Él es como una caja de talentos y sorpresas.

A veces reconozco que me da un poco de celos (de buena forma claro está) dado que yo no poseo tantos talentos para tener tantos pasatiempos.

Pero además de eso, también está su misteriosa personalidad, que mal que bien… es algo atractiva. Nunca sabes que es lo que realmente está pensado, no solo por el hecho de que es callado y reservado, sino que nunca enseña nada de lo que escribe. Me encantaría leer algo de su poesía; Me pregunto qué es lo que guarda con tanto recelo ¿Algún secretillo sucio tal vez?

-¿Oye, Violet?

-¿Sí, Redmond?

-¿Alguna vez me dejarás leer algo de tu poesía?

Gregory me lanzó una mirada por encima de su libro de bocetos. Sentí como una onda de escalofríos recorría toda mi espina al tiempo que esos intensos y grandes ojos violetas se posaban en mis ocelos escarlata. Él suspiró cansinamente, para luego volver a observar su libro de bocetos, al tiempo que decía:

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no?

-¿¡Por qué no!?

-Porque eso es sólo para mí. Ahora haz silencio, nublas mi visión artística.

-A veces eres demasiado reservado, Gregory. –Dijo Herman.

Él ignoró ese comentario y tomó su carboncillo devuelta, posándolo entre sus delgados y habilidosos dedos para marcar el lienzo del libro que sostenía con sus piernas. Por alguna razón que era desconocida incluso para mí, sentí como una fuerte onda de curiosidad me invadía. Realmente quisiera leer sus escritos. ¿Sería alguna clase de bitácora privada? Eso sí sería realmente interesante de leer. Entrar en la enigmática pero fantástica mente de Gregory Violet. Me hallaba perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que percibí un lejano sonido de un libro siendo abruptamente cerrado.

-Creo que es momento de irnos a nuestras habitaciones, sino no podremos atender las clases de mañana. –Dijo Lawrence levantándose de su asiento y tomando su libro.

-Probablemente tengas razón. – Acordó Herman.

-Entonces yo también me despido. Buenas noches a todos.

Gregory parecía estar completamente ajeno a la situación, dado que no contestó ninguno de los llamados de buenas noches y tampoco pareció dispuesto a levantarse del congelado piso de mármol del gazebo.

-¿No vienes, Violet?

-Me quedaré un poco más, Buenas noches Redmond.

-¿Seguro? Atraparás un resfriado.

-Sí, gracias.

A esas palabras no había nada que pudiera ser respondido. Mirando atrás por última vez partí a mi habitación, un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que Gregory se quedara allí solo y en la oscuridad, con la escaza iluminación de la velas. No es que quiera sonar despectivo ni arrogante, nada de eso, pero me daba algo de miedo que él estuviera allí solo, dado que era el más bajo de todos nosotros los prefectos, y por si fuera poco, también es bastante delgado… y con algo de vergüenza reconozco que es más hermoso que una chica. Su piel es más blanca que la misma porcelana, su cabello negro ébano, algo largo y liso con aquella mecha blanca al frente, y aun siendo hombre, el maquillaje y sus uñas negras le daban un toque cautivador. Tanta belleza escondida bajo esa capucha. Qué desperdicio. Y más importante ¿Qué hago yo pensando en estas cosas?

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, diría yo como a las dos de la madrugada, escuché unos lentos y suaves golpes en mi puerta. Algo enojado me resigné a levantarme y ver quién era, tal vez podría ser una emergencia. Encendí una vela y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al abrirla.

La persona que molestaba a esta hora no era más que Gregory.

-¿Violet? ¿Qué haces a esta hora en un dormitorio ajeno?

-¿Tienen vendas aquí? –respondió ignorando mis otras preguntas. ¿Vendas? Sería que… ¿Le habrían herido?

-¿Vendas? ¿Qué te paso?

-No es nada grave Redmond, no te preocupes.

-Son las, -Saqué mi reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora –dos y media de la madrugada, ¿Y quieres que no me preocupe? Si no fuera algo grave no creo que habrías venido hasta aquí a esta hora.

-Redmond ¿Tienen vendas o no?

Por primera vez, Gregory me hizo perder la paciencia, por lo que lo aprisioné en la pared de enfrente de mi puerta, e iluminando nuestros rostros le pregunté con mucha seriedad y algo de enojo, al tiempo que miraba sus ojos: -¿Qué te hiciste Gregory?

Pude percibir un poco de temor en sus ocelos violeta ¿Le habré hecho pensar que lo golpearía? Dándome cuenta de su incomodidad, me alejé de él, permitiendo que se moviera a su voluntad. Sin decir una palabra, subió su mano derecha a la altura de la vela, revelando que estaba herida y llena de sangre.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –dije tomando su mano mientras un sentimiento de preocupación me invadía. Esa herida parecía ser una puñalada.

-Yo… Yo… ayúdame… -dijo él, su voz estaba un poco débil y apagada. Con esa herida seguramente habría perdido una buena cantidad de sangre. Lo tomé de la muñeca mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

-Siéntate Gregory.

Me dirigí a mi baño para calentar un poco de agua, mientras tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios y lo preparaba rápidamente. –Gregory. –Dije en forma de llamado. Él llegó hasta la puerta del baño, a un paso algo inseguro. Lo tomé de la muñeca para apresurarlo un poco. Podía ver sus expresiones algo adoloridas mientras curaba la herida, aunque él no dijera nada ni emitiera un solo quejido, por mínimo que fuera. Pero yo sabía que aquello le estaba doliendo, por lo que fui lo más gentil que pude.

-Listo. Esto será suficiente hasta mañana en la mañana. Debes ir con el médico para revisarte esto.

-Edgar… Gracias. –Me di cuenta de que estaba caminando hasta la puerta, pero algo me dijo que era mejor no dejarlo ir. Llámenlo intuición.

-Espera, no debes irte en ese estado. Estás algo débil y mareado, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que estés mejor.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, -dije interrumpiéndolo –No te preocupes por mí, acuéstate y quédate cómodo, yo dormiré en el mueble.

-No, yo dormiré en el mueble.

-Es mi habitación, son mis reglas. YO dormiré en el mueble. –Le dije dándole una sonrisa gentil. Violet estaba probablemente bastante apenado, pero sabiendo que no ganaría se resignó y se acostó en la cama para dormir.

-Buenas noches Edgar, gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de qué, para eso somos los amigos.

Unas horas después las campanadas me despertaron. Con un humor de perro me levanté del mueble, un poco adolorido en la espalda para arreglarme y despertar a mi acompañante, que seguro seguía dormido. Me acerqué a la cama, y vi que estaba vacía. ¿Estaría en el baño?

Abrí la puerta del baño, pero estaba vacío. ¿En qué momento se habrá ido? Terminé de entrar para darme una ducha rápida y terminar todo lo demás, pero en mi reflejo vi algo curioso. Me acerqué al espejo, y vi una marca de pintalabios negro en mi mejilla izquierda. Repentinamente sentí una ola de calor por todo el rostro, al tiempo que un violento sonrojo invadía mis mejillas.

Gregory besó mi mejilla mientras dormía… ¿Sería este un gesto de agradecimiento? ¿Y… si es algo más? Ante esa pregunta observé mis ojos en el espejo.

-No seas imbécil Edgar, claro que eso no es. Solo fue su forma de decir gracias. Una forma bastante… inusual… pero todo él es inusual.

Sin querer darle más importancia al asunto, me quité la pijama y procedí a ducharme.

* * *

-Señor Edgar.

"Maldición. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso."

-Señor Edgar.

"¿Y qué si tiene un significado tan misterioso y secreto como los de sus poemas? ¡Nunca sabré si fue un beso de gracias o si fue algo más!"

-¡SEÑOR REDMOND!

-Ah, ehm… Disculpe señor Doyle, ¿Qué decía?

-¿Sabe usted quién fue el primer Faraón de Egipto?

-Horus Narmer, señor, según la teoría de Gredseloff.

-Está demasiado distraído hoy, señorito Redmond. Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder.

-No volverá a ocurrir, señor Doyle.

-La clase ha concluido, ya pueden retirarse.

Finalmente. Las clases de historia con el profesor Doyle a veces eran increíblemente entretenidas, y en días como hoy, contemplar un árbol danzando con el viento era mucho más entretenido. Aquel beso me afectó mucho más de lo que tenía estipulado.

Aun sentía el sonrojo cuando tocaba mi mejilla izquierda. Al mediodía nos reunimos en el Gazebo del Cisne. Allí estaba Gregory, sentado en el suelo dibujando como siempre. Me saludó como siempre, lo que me dio a entender que ese beso fue solo un agradecimiento.

Por alguna extraña e incómoda razón que no tenía por qué ser, me sentí algo desilusionado. Observé su mano con la herida, las vendas estaban completamente blancas, por lo que intuí que había ido al médico de la institución para cambiarse los vendajes. No quería traer el tema delante de Lawrence y Herman así que simplemente prefería esperar.

Mientras nosotros tres hablabamos, él solo escuchaba sin decir una palabra, concentrado únicamente en su dibujo.

-¡Bluer, Greenhill! -Era Edward quien los llamaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?

-Los estudiantes de nuestros dormitorios están discutiendo. - dijo Clayton.

-Redmond, Violet, esto tendrá que continuar luego.

-Adelante.

Y dicho esto, ambos corrieron con sus fags para detener el pleito entre ambos dormitorios.

-Veo que fuiste al médico esta mañana.

-Sí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?

-Curará en dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? Vaya... Bien, ahora dime Gregory. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -El carboncillo cesó su movimiento. Era bastante claro que él no quería decirme la causa de esa herida. -No te dejaré ir hasta saber como te causaste eso.

Aún sin respuesta. Entonces en ese momento lo entendí todo. Me senté a su lado en el suelo, y tomando su barbilla lo obligué a mirarme en los ojos.

-Tú... Tú te hiciste esto.

Los ojos de Gregory se aguaron por un milisegundo, pero luego volvieron a su aspecto normal. -¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que esté haciéndote sufrir?

-No realmente.

Yo se que no debía hacer esto, pero necesitaba hacer algo para saber la verdad. Me preocupaba el hecho de que estuviera haciéndose esta clase de heridas, ¿Qué tal si tenía otras escondidas? Con mucha firmeza tomé su mano vendada y deposité un beso en ella, que hizo que sus pálidas mejillas se tornaran un poco rosadas.

-No deberías mentirme así. -le dije subiendo la mirada, aún con su mano entre las mías.

-Deja Redmond... Estaré bien.

Solté su mano y volví a sentarme en mi sillón. No dije ni una palabra más, dado que simplemente todo esto terminaría en nada. Cuando Gregory se encierra en su mundo ya no hay nada que hacer ni nada que pueda sacarlo de ahí.

* * *

**La escasa y pálida luz de la blanca e hinchada luna iluminaba a duras penas tan extraordinario dormitorio. El viento frío que circulaba de los ventanales danzaba extrañamente con los negros candelabros góticos, repletos de velas rojas. Los muebles eran en su totalidad negros con unas muy bien detalladas ornamentaciones doradas, el piso era cubierto por una hermosa alfombra violeta, y las paredes eran adornadas por pinturas y retratos. **

**Sentado delante de la ventana, Gregory Violet observaba la luna, perdiéndose en la embriagante escencia de la soledad y el desvelo. Eran las tres de la madrugada y seguía sin poder pegar un ojo. **

**Convencido de que ya no había nada que perder, tomó la pipa que escondía en uno de sus cajones, y la encendió para poder sentir la nicotina recorrer su cuerpo. Le gustaba estar así; perdido entre siluetas de oscuridad y la luz tenue de la luna llena, rodeado por una cortina de humo expulsada de su cuerpo. Estaba solo, y sabía que lo estaría toda su vida posiblemente.**

**-¿Quién podría querer a un energúmeno como yo? -Se dijo sonriendo amargamente. -Estoy destinado a vivir en soledad, pero qué más da. La muerte es una opción si algún día me llego a aburrir demasiado.**

**Pero él sabía que se estaba matando de forma lenta. Violet comía una vez al día a duras penas, y no siempre. Aunado al hecho de fumar pipas de nicotina y estar noches enteras en desvelo por el insomnio... No duraría mucho a ese ritmo. Pero no le importaba de todos modos. Pero lo que no sabía, es que al otro lado de la Weston College, había una persona peleando internamente consigo mismo por que no sabía que es lo que sus sentimientos intentaban comunicarle.**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

**Este capítulo va para Nana19, gracias por animarme con el primer capítulo, ojalá este te guste :) **

* * *

Allí estaba Gregory, preparándose para asistir a la primera fiesta de su vida, a la edad de trece años. Sentado en sus góticos aposentos, observaba su reflejo en el gran espejo de la pared.

Largo y liso cabello de un tono negro ébano, grandes ojos violeta, piel increíblemente pálida y tersa. Sus ojos a pesar de ser hermosos, no mostraban ninguna señal de vida o vitalidad. Daba la impresión de ser una muñeca con vida. Tan callado como una, tan hermoso como una, tan gélido como una. Siempre fue tratado como una mera pertenencia valiosa usada para presumir con otros aristócratas.

-Oh Rosette, tu hijo es tan precioso. Deberías tener una piel como esa, Clearence.

"Como lo ensayado." Gregory ante tal cumplido le ofreció una reverencia a la señora para luego retirarse. Aquello la hizo reír simpáticamente. -Es que incluso parece una muñeca.

El joven volvió a la realidad cuando encontró sus ojos en el espejo, y decidiendo que lucía presentable, se dirigió a la sala principal de la mansión.

-Luces precioso hijo mio. ¿Recuerdas las reglas no?

-Siempre reverenciar, nunca hablar y tampoco beber. -contestó con un tono monótono.

-Perfecto. Tu padre está en el carruaje, vámonos.

-Sí, madre.

El camino a la fiesta fue igual de monótono que sus días en la mansión. Como siempre mientras sus padres conversaban, el solo pretendía escuchar cuando en realidad se encontraba en un lugar demasiado lejano como para siquiera poder entenderlo. Era algo solo para Gregory.

**Camino en este bosque deshabitado, la luz del atardecer ilumina los arbustos llenos de jazmines. El cesped yace seco y algo marchito, mientras los árboles se encuentran muertos e infestados de cuervos. Lo único vivo eran los arbustos de jazmines y rosas. Pronto cayó la cortina de la noche. La imponiente presencia de la luna pululaba por doquier, su tenue luz danzando con el frío y turbulento viento que azotaba el bosque. Los cuervos, siendo aves del día se escondieron asustados. **

**Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una colina donde la luna era violeta, y llovían pétalos de rosa blanco, al tiempo que mi silueta negra era rodeada por un suculento remolino de humo. Qué sentimiento tan espléndido, el de dejar de ser un cuerpo tangible y reconocible, para ser una simple silueta negra sin rostro ni sombra, por que pasas a ser intangible como la sombra misma. Es un sentimiento de libertad. Atrapé un pétalo blanco, que ahora pasaba a ser escarlata por la sangre que ahora corría de mi mano, a pesar de no tener herida alguna.**

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché unos susurros lejanos.

-Gregory, hijo, ya hemos llegado.

-Sí, madre.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió, y con poco entusiasmo bajé para adentrarme en tan frívola mansión llena de aristócratas avaros e interesados. Nunca entenderé la finalidad de estas triviales reuniones sociales. Suspiré cansinamente para luego seguir a mis padres, que eran escortados por uno de los mayordomos.

* * *

Allí estaba Edgar Redmond, un joven de catorce años, de apariencia exquisita y hermosa para los ojos de cualquier dama. Un largo cabello dorado que llegaba a sus hombros, ojos carmín escarlata, y un cuerpo alto y algo esbelto vestido con un traje de tono marfil oscuro con unos esplendorosos acabados. Era considerado un dios de belleza. El hermoso jovencito conversaba animadamente con sus admiradoras, disfrutando de la copa del champagne francés sostenida en su mano.

Redmond volteó cuando escuchó que las puertas del gran salón habían sido abiertas, dándole a entender que habían llegado otros invitados. Observó con curiosidad, y alguien captó sus ojos. Un joven de mirada cabizbaja y lento caminar. Tenía la apariencia física de una chica a simple vista, era demasiado hermoso. Sus ojos parecieron cobrar vida propia, dado que no se despegaban de aquel singular individuo, y por ende, teniendo un aspecto hipnotizado.

Pero esos no eran los únicos ojos pegados en Violet. Desde las escaleras centrales, un hombre de unos diecinueve o veinte años lo observaba con mucha atención. Sus ojos, cubiertos por su cabello negro desbordaban gazuza lujuriosa. "Qué ser tan hermoso. Esos ojos tristes, su pálida piel, deseo tomar un puño de esos cabellos ébano, escuchar gemidos salir de esos labios, escuchar suspiros, plantar mis dientes en ese largo cuello. Debe ser mío."

Y no mucho después, se reunieron las parejas para bailar sus vals tan típicos. Gregory tomó asiento en una de las mesas un tanto apartadas de las demás. No hablaba con nadie, y tampoco comía o bebía. Solo mezclaba bebidas.

Parecía estar completamente desconectado de su alrededor, tanto, que no pudo sentir los dos pares de ojos clavados en él.

"Necesito irme de este lugar. Esto no es para mí." ese era el único pensamiento que se reproducía en la mente de el de los ocelos violetas.

Redmond por su parte se disculpó con las damas, dado que estaba ya cansado de tanto bailar, y algo molesto por que el gótico no parecía haber notado su presencia. Con algo de decepción, se fue al inmenso jardín, trepó un árbol y se dispuso a descanzar.

Gregory, ya cansado de mezclar bebidas salió al jardín para contemplar las rosas y escapar de las risas y la música. Redmond lo miró desde lo alto del árbol en silencio, maravillado con el jovencito. Violet puso una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de su saco y se apoyó en el elegante barandal de mármol, cerrándo sus ojos mientras degustaba la sensación de la brisa gélida jugando con su cabello y el olor de la rosa de su bolillo llegando a su perfilada nariz.

"Qué adorable," pensó Redmond, "le gustan las flores." y entonces pasó. El aristócrata veinteañero apareció detrás de Gregory, colocando sus brazos en el barandal, rodeando al joven.

-Violet, eres una criatura hermosa. Más que las damas de la fiesta. -dijo susurrando en su oído.

-De-dejame por favor.

-¿Dejarte? Eres una gema disfrazada de carbón. No irás a ningún lado. -y dicho eso rodeó a Gregory y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras la futura víctima intentaba soltarse del agarre de su sensual y excitado atacante, sin obtener buenos resultados. No tenía caso, él era más grande, alto y fuerte.

Violet comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que su horror era tanto que no podía gritar. Abrió sus labios pero nada salía de ellos. Cerró sus ojos resignado cuando esas manos que lo aprisionaban se paseaban por los botones de su camisa. Sabía qué es lo que venía.

El tacto se detuvo abruptamente, seguido por un estruendoso grito de dolor. Gregory volteó a ver a su atacante, que ahora yacía sangrando en el piso. ¿La razón? Una daga de mango escarlata le había atravesado profundamente el muslo derecho. Tomando su oportunidad, el pelinegro corrió del jardín para volver a la fiesta. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Redmond saltó del árbol y caminó a donde el herido pedófilo.

-Debería darte vergüenza, queriendo aprovecharte del débil. -pateó el rostro del violador, dejándolo inconciente en el acto. Redmond tomó su daga, ahora ensangrentada, y la envolvió en su pañuelo para luego situarla en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

"Violet, eres demasiado puro para perder tu inocencia a manos de alguien así." Pensó Edgar mientras volvía al salón de fiesta sin mirar atrás.


	3. El último baile

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_Violet, Violet, oh Violet. ¿Cómo es que terminaste en un hogar como ese? Un ángel que cayó del cielo y se perdió, pero en vez de ser salvado, le quemaron sus blancas y hermosas alas. Un ángel sin alas, un ángel perdido en el bosque y que no puede volar. Un corderito descarrilado. Así es como yo te veo._

_Para los demás puedes ser un simple artista gótico y excéntrico, pero para mi es muy diferente. Eres un diamante reluciente, un diamante de brillo violeta acorralado por un opaco y oscuro carbón. Nadie ve el brillo que emanas, solo lo oscuro de tu aspecto. Aunque suene egoísta, de cierto modo me alegra que así sea. Si todos descubrieran que eres una gema, todos te querrían para ellos, y yo te quiero solo para mí. No quiero compartirte con nadie, y mucho menos tener que pisotear y despedazar a todo aquel que intentase llevarte de mi lado. Nunca permitiría algo así. Antes muerto._

_Por eso, sin importar qué, siempre estaré allí, danzando y moviéndome entre la oscuridad inadvertida por tus ojos, siendo tu sombra fantasma, siendo la daga oculta e inesperada que te protege de todo aquello que quiera dañarte. No te preocupes, nunca serás manchado por las gotas de sangre que yo deba derramar por tí. Yo, que soy un pecador desde que tengo memoria me encargaré de mantener tus manos puras. _

_-Edgar Redmond._

_(Memorias tempranas, 1884.)_

* * *

**El alba comenzaba a espantar a la esplendorosa luna y sus acompañantes las estrellas. El negro azabache de la noche comenzaba a ser tintado de un azul tenue, rodeado por las blancas nubes de aspecto espumoso. El alba siempre tan imponiente, tan hermoso y majestuoso como para ser considerado el rocío de vida en el desierto, por ser el momento en el que las plantas se hidratan por la humedad de la transición de fría noche a cálido día. **

**Gregory nunca fue amante del día. Detestaba la luz solar que invadía cada rincón, la brisa caliente, todo lo detestaba. Querer al día sería traicionar a su querida noche, que era bastante mágica. Todos los misterios y horrores se desarrollan en ambientes nocturnos. Es en la oscuridad de la noche en donde él puede perderse, volverse una simple silueta, escapar de toda su miserable realidad. Esa era la realidad del por qué odiaba el día. Todo su mundo de fantasía perfecta se despedazaba con la llegada de la incordia alba. **

**Amaneció sentado en la misma silla donde había estado apreciándo la luna llena hace unas horas atrás, con su pipa de nicotina reposando tranquilamente en sus piernas. "Como odio estas malditas campanas mañaneras." Violet despreciaba mucho esas campanas, tanto como para a veces creerse que eran los 72 demonios del Ars Goetia gritando eufóricamente en su oído. De muy mal humor se levantó de la silla para prepararse para sus clases.**

* * *

Del otro lado de la Weston College, amanecía Edgar, aun deseando tener una marca de labios negros en su mejilla cuando viera su reflejo en el espejo. Este hecho confirmó una sospecha que tenía desde hace algunos años: Gustaba de Gregory. Aún no podría decir que le amaba de una forma romántica, pero si le quería más de la cuenta. Era un querer más grande del que podría existir entre amigos. Sabiendo que no tendría esa marca en la mejilla, se levantó resignado para darse su tina matutina.

Mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y las burbujas limpiaban y aromatizaban su piel, cerró los ojos por unos minutos. _"Edgar." _susurraba una voz en su cabeza. _"Oh Edgar." _el hecho de que esa voz desbordara sensual y deseo comenzaba a incomodarle. _"Violet" _sus ojos se abrieron de un zopetón cuando escuchó su propia voz contestarle a la otra que lo llamaba. "¿Qué? Yo... ¿Estaba teniendo pensamientos impuros sobre Gregory?" y al instante se dio cuenta de que así era, dado que sintió su erección escondida entre las burbujas.

-¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? - "No es primera vez que tengo pensamientos impuros, pero tenerlos de alguien inocente como Gregory... Ni que fuera una zorra de media libra por noche." Molesto consigo mismo, dio el baño por terminado y procedió a vestirse.

* * *

**-Si no fuera prefecto, juro que me saltaría este día de clase. Estoy cansado de esta tontería. No me gusta ser prefecto ni las obligaciones que eso conlleva. - y entonces una idea cruzó su mente ¿Y si renuncio al cargo? Es verdad que perdería mis privilegios, pero no tendría más responsabilidades. Aunque esto implicaría no poder ver más a Redmond, Greenhill y Bluer.**

**-Al diablo, ellos entenderán. **

**Se sentó delante de su espejo para empezar a aplicar el maquillaje de diario. Le gustaba esconderse entre sus sombras y delineadores, sin importarle que eso le diera un aspecto más femenino del que ya de por sí tenía. En unos diez minutos ya estaba listo y procedió a salir de su habitación para ir directo al salón de clase, de todos modos el nunca desayunaba. **

**La clase de arte contemporánea del señor Harrison fue increíblemente aburrida. Las horas pasaban con una lentitud desesperante y agobiante, y más aún por que el día de hoy sería importante.**

* * *

Finalmente, ya eran las 5:00pm, y los tres prefectos se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a Gregory ya instalado en el Gazebo del cisne. Que llegara a la hora sería difícil de creer, pero que llegara antes que todos los demás era algo imposible.

-Qué sorpresa, Violet. -Dijo Lawrence de forma grata.

-Renuncio.

-¿Renuncio? ¿De qué hablas, Gregory?

-De que renuncio, Herman. Renuncio a ser prefecto.

-¿¡Qué!? -gritaron los tres prefectos al unísono.

-Odio ser prefecto y todas las responsabilidades que vienen acarreadas a ello. No es un asunto que vaya a discutir, dado que soy libre de hacer esta desición. Gracias a los tres por todos los buenos y malos momentos compartidos en este pabellón. Me despido.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Gregory ya caminaba a paso decidido y sin mirar atrás. Todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Redmond. "Pero si el renuncia, no podremos vernos más. Yo... Yo no quiero eso." La mirada del rubio se tornó cabizbaja y sombría.

-¿Estás bien, Edgar? -Preguntó Herman colocándo una mano en el hombro del rubio, quien subió la mirada para sonreír gentilmente y decir: -Sí, gracias. Más tarde ire a hablar con él para que lo reconcidere.

-No tiene caso, acaba de decir que ya la desición está hecha. -dijo Lawrence.

-Soy su amigo más cercano, él me escuchara. Con su permiso, me retiro yo también.

"¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que Gregory renuncie, ¡No podríamos vernos más dentro de la escuela! No... No quiero eso. No dejaré que eso pase."

* * *

_Casa morada, habitación de Gregory Violet. 10:30pm._

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la paz del joven de ocelos violetas, quien algo irritado abrió los ojos.

-Ya voy. - Se levantó de su cama para abrir la puerta y ver quién osaba molestarle.

-¿Edgar?

-Gregory, tengo que hablar contigo.

-No hay nada de que hablar. -dijo este cerrando la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por un pie intruso.

-No me corras de esa forma.

Un poco resignado abrió la puerta por completo, dejando al rubio pasar. No tenía caso pelear, ganaría Redmond naturalmente, por ser más alto y fuerte.

-¿Por qué quieres renunciar?

-Ya lo dije, por que odio ser un prefecto.

-¿No te afecta ni un poco el hecho de que no nos verás más?

-Hay que hacer sacrificios.

-En ese caso, quiero pedirte un último favor.

-¿Sí?

-Un baile aquí y ahora.

-¿Un... Baile? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Edgar?

-Vamos, nunca te he visto bailar.

-Por que no se bailar.

-Entonces déjame enseñarte.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro hasta que Violet redpondió. -Está bien, una sola pieza de baile.

Y allí estaban, corazón con corazón en un mismo salón, abrazados en el baile, sintiéndose la piel. Gregory solo se dejó llevar por el experto bailarín, mientras que Edgar escondía las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. El corazón le latía con furia y sus pensamientos le destrozaban. "La última noche con Gregory." Detuvo el baile abruptamente.

Violet estaba frente a él, con una mano en su cálido hombro, y la otra entre la suya propia, mientras que con su otro brazo rodeaba la delgada figura del gótico.

-Gregory.

-¿Sí Redmond?


	4. Ese mayordomo, investigando

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso. **

**Gracias a Nana19 por ser la única lectora que se anima a dejar reviews. Esta historia va para tí. **

* * *

_"El loco invertido: Pasiones y obsesiones, indecisión, irracionalidad, apatía, complicaciones. Decisiones equivocadas, caída, abandono, inmovilización. Locura. Desborde psíquico y/o emocional. Viaje obstaculizado._

_Es la carta que mejor me representa. Representa todo lo que he sido, soy y seré. _

_Pasiones y obsesiones por esconderme de la vista de todos, por pintar para distraerme, por fantasear. Indecisión sobre qué hacer con mi vida. Irracionalidad por los mundos fantásticos en los que me pierdo. Apatía exterior para que no dar a conocer mi interior."_

_Diario de Gregory Violet, 1883. _

**Allí estaban, uno frente al otro. Edgar podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y podría jurar que estaba empezando a sudar en frío. Esa pequeña vocecita en su mente le decía "Bésalo, ¿qué estás esperando?" pero él le contestaba "No lo vería más, sería una crueldad besarlo, tanto para él como para mí." Tomó los delgados hombros de Violet y lo alejó, bajando la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que anhelaban correr por sus mejillas.**

**-¿Edgar?**

**-No… no es nada, olvídalo. Gracias por este último baile, Gregory. Espero que seas feliz con tu nueva elección. –Edgar mordió su labio para soltar a su acompañante de baile y salir de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Estaba algo desesperado. Sin más que pudiera hacer, partió a su propia alcoba.**

**Justo cuando Edgar había desaparecido del pasillo, una ráfaga de valentía llegó a Gregory, quien abrió la puerta de forma desesperada, dándose cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. El de ojos escarlata ya no estaba. "¿Qué fue lo que quería decirme? Edgar, dímelo…" Cerró sus ojos para luego cerrar su puerta y sentarse a fumar su pipa nocturna de nicotina. Se sentó delante del ventanal, y encendió la pipa para inhalar su adictivo contenido, perdiéndose de nuevo en la cortina de humo y luces de los cientos de velas encendidas.**

**"Entonces es verdad. Estoy completamente solo aquí, igual que siempre. No sé de qué me sorprendo, de todos modos siempre estuve sólo en este laberinto." Un estruendoso rayo iluminó los árboles del jardín de la casa violeta. "No te enojes conmigo, fiel acompañante. Tu pálida y tenue luz siempre ha estado allí arriba mío, es verdad. También las pequeñas luces de tus acompañantes, haciendo la vista un poco menos deprimente y un poco más hermosa. Tú, la luna, fiel acompañante nocturno, efímera fuente de belleza y horror." Y dicho esto, inhaló profundamente la nicotina.**

**Se levantó de su silla y empezó a recrear la pieza de baile que había compartido con Edgar hace unos instantes, pero esta vez en soledad. La herida de su mano había comenzado a sangrar por alguna razón, pero a él no le importó en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado lejos en su mundo imaginario, mientras su cuerpo bailaba como un títere. **

** "Abandono, por todos los que dejan mi lado…"**

* * *

-¡Prefecto Redmond! –Gritó Maurice Cole preocupado al ver al prefecto del dormitorio llegar a las once y veinte minutos de la noche. –Prefecto, estábamos preocupados de que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, Maurice. –Dijo Redmond con un tono de amargura y hostilidad. Siguió caminando de largo, dando a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, se situó delante de un espejo de cuerpo completo, observándose con detenimiento, o almenos lo que la luz de las velas le permitía observar a esas horas.

"Eres un imbécil. Debiste haberle besado. Debiste haberle dicho que le quieres más que como simplón amigo, pero mírate. Aquí estás, delante de tu reflejo y con una mirada llena de culpa y arrepentimiento."

-¡Soy un idiota! – y sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, le pegó un puñetazo al espejo, rompiendo el delicado vidrio, que de tener un aspecto majestuoso al estar rodeado de un marco dorado, ahora era un simple objeto sin brillo. Un objeto que no podría reflejar nada correctamente, ¿O tal vez sí?

"Tal vez sea este mi verdadero reflejo, un monstruo deforme."

_El juicio invertido: Vacilación espiritual, debilidad, juicio o decisión equivocada. Enfermedad, separación. Dictamen judicial adverso. Error sobre sí mismo y sobre los otros. Decisión postergada._

-No puedo dejar que Gregory renuncie. No ahora… No ahora que he descubierto que le quiero, que he descubierto ese pequeño lado oscuro suyo. Él se siente solo, y yo estoy dispuesto a envolverlo en compañía.

* * *

Eran la una de la tarde y nadie en la casa morada sabía en dónde estaba el prefecto Violet. Tocaron sus puerta reiteradas veces pero no hubo respuestas, y nadie se atrevió a romper la puerta por una simple razón: En la Weston College estaba prohibido entrar en cuartos ajenos, y más si eran los de un prefecto o personal de la institución. Ya sin saber qué hacer o dónde buscar, los alumnos le comunicaron al profesor Harrison sobre la desaparición de Violet, quien fue a avisarle a los profesores de las otras casas para saber si le habrían visto.

Los otros tres prefectos fueron sacados de sus clases y fueron llevados al gazebo del cisne.

-¿Qué pasó, profesor Harrison? –Preguntó Lawrence con bastante curiosidad. No era usual que sacaran a los prefectos de sus clases.

-Perdonen la interrupción de sus actividades matutinas, jóvenes, pero ¿Han visto al señorito Gregory el día de hoy?

-¿No se presentó a su clase hoy? –Preguntó Herman.

-No, y nadie le ha visto por ningún lugar tampoco.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es esto posible? Ayer lo vi, fui a su habitación a las diez y media de la noche para tener una conversación con él.

-Entiendo, y cuando se fue ¿Está seguro de si él permaneció en su habitación?

-Lamento no poder decir más, dado que luego de la conversación me fui rápidamente a mi habitación en la casa roja. Pero no se me ocurre ningún lugar al que Violet podría haberse ido.

Redmond partió a correr de forma repentina, dejando a los otros dos prefectos y el profesor atontados, que luego reaccionaron y empezaron a correr tras él.

-¡GREGORY! –Gritaba Edgar de forma desesperada mientras golpeaba la puerta de la alcoba del de ocelos violeta.

-Joven Redmond, cálmese por favor.

-Atrás, voy a romper la puerta.

Edgar se echó para atrás y con toda su fuerza, lanzó su cuerpo contra la puerta, cuyo seguro se quebró al instante dando acceso a la habitación.

-Está vacía…

En el hermoso mesón con espejo donde estaba el maquillaje y otras pertenencias de Gregory, había una venda completamente ensangrentada. El baño de la habitación estaba completamente limpio, y no había más rastros de sangre en la habitación.

-¿Tenía el señorito Gregory alguna herida, señor Redmond?

Todos lo miraron directamente, con miradas demandantes e incluso acusatorias.

-Sí, en una de sus manos. Recurrió a mi habitación hace unas dos noches para ayudarlo con la herida.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Edgar? –Preguntó Greenhill.

-Creí que ustedes verían la venda o que Violet diría algo, pero por lo visto él no quería hablar del tema así que no lo obligaría.

-¿Y sabe usted cómo obtuvo esa herida?

"No les puedo decir que él se la hizo. Lo mandarían a una terapia con el psicólogo escolar."

-Esa noche él se quedó solo en el gazebo del cisne por un rato, los otros dos prefectos pueden atestiguar ese hecho. Aparentemente el camino estaba muy oscuro cuando decidió volver a la casa morada, por lo que se cayó en el trayecto y se hirió.

Las cosas no marchaban bien para Redmond, dado que la situación comenzaba a volverse sospechosa. Él era la única persona con la que Gregory había tenido contacto esos dos días, y peor aún, fue él el último en verle la noche antes de que desapareciera. Edgar sabía que estaba en problemas, las miradas de reojo que le daba el profesor Harrison se lo decía.

* * *

**Paredes que en sus tiempos eran de un blanco puro, ahora no eran más que ruinas roídas, con grietas y líneas rojas. Los pilares de bellas formas ahora no eran más que una simple roca deforme, las rejas negras y de patrones góticos yacían dobladas y oxidadas. Los ventanales, que una vez irradiaban luz y belleza yacían rotos y con agujeros de balas.**

** La gran basílica, presa del abandono, era tan solo ruinas húmedas y corroídas donde las ratas juegan al escondite con los fantasmas de antiguos nobles del pasado.**

**Y a pesar de que la estructura estaba vacía, su alrededor aún era hermoso. El césped era verde esmeralda, los árboles eran majestuosos, y los arbustos mostraban bellezas florecientes. Era un poco impresionante el hecho de que la estructura no estuviera ya derrumbada y siguiera en pie, y más aún que en su abandono y mal estado, aún reflejara algo de belleza. ¿Sería porque fue un terreno santo? Gregory no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo estaba feliz de poder visitar aquella catedral abandonada. Le daba un sentimiento de paz indescriptible, le devolvía un poco de la cordura que estaba en riesgo de perder.**

**Decidido a dejar de perder el tiempo, se adentró en la destruida catedral, para situarse en lo que solía ser un altar y gritar. Gritar tan fuerte como su garganta pudiera, y por tanto como le fuera posible. Cualquier persona que pasara por allí pensaría que se estaba cometiendo un homicidio por la intensidad de aquellos gritos. Sonaban dolorosos, desesperados, llenos de ira, de miedo.**

**Pasó una hora completa de puros gritos en la abandonada catedral.**

* * *

-No pueden estar hablando en serio ¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba Edgar a los oficiales de Scotland Yard.

-Debe entender señorito, que es usted el principal sospechoso. Usted fue el último en ver al joven Violet en altas horas de la noche, la mañana siguiente desaparece por completo de la institución dejando una venda ensangrentada en su habitación, y casualmente usted tiene una mano herida. Con todo el respeto, es demasiado conveniente.

"¿¡Dónde estás Gregory!? En qué problema te metiste a ti, y a mí también."

-Esperen, oficiales. –Decía Lawrence en un último intento de que no arrestaran a su amigo.

-Silencio joven, con su permiso, debemos retirarnos a interrogar al sospechoso.

La Weston College estaba sumida en bochorno, escándalo, impresión e incredulidad. Los chismes de pasillo volaban y se esparcían con gran rapidez. ¿Un alumno de tan prestigiosa institución siendo arrestado por sospecha de secuestro? Vaya que este sería el titular estrella de los periódicos de mañana. El hecho de que algo como esto se estuviera desenvolviendo en un lugar como este no podría pasar inesperado por los mandatarios del país, mucho menos por la monarca mayor; la reina.

* * *

**-Gregory querido, ¿Qué te hace gritar así?**

**El ojivioleta subió la mirada con una expresión muy asustada. Había escuchado esa voz antes, pero ¿Dónde? Violet comenzó a mirar a todos lados, tratando de buscar al dueño de tan masculina voz, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado. Por miedo a que lo sorprendieran por la espalda, se pegó a una pared y siguió mirando a todos lados.**

**-Han pasado cinco años, y veo que te has hecho aún más hermoso. El maquillaje y las uñas negras te dan un aspecto mucho más interesante, tenebroso y sensual. Y veo que has crecido también, ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Dieciocho?**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Ah, qué cruel que no me recuerdes. Ven, escucha mi grito, yo también necesito desahogarme.**

**Cuando la masculina voz tornó sus palabras en un grito, Violet lo había entendido todo. Era el mismo sujeto que había intentado violarlo en aquella fiesta hace cinco años. El joven comenzó a sudar en frío, al tiempo que palidecía aún más.**

**El pelinegro brincó desde un lugar alto para caer frente a Gregory, que ahora intentaba escapar, pero ya era tarde. El hombre ya lo tenía acorralado, y antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso más, lo rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, para susurrar en su cuello.**

**-Dime corderito, ¿Dónde está tu ángel guardián ahora?**

**Gregory, cuyas lágrimas negras ya corrían por sus mejillas se confundió con esas palabras. ¿Ángel guardián? Y allí fue que lo entendió todo. La daga de mango escarlata. Era Redmond.**

**Redmond había estado en el jardín antes de que todo ocurriera, oculto de la vista y por eso pudo salvarlo. Redmond era su ángel guardián.**

**"Pero él no sabe dónde estoy… Perdóname Edgar." El pelinegro pellizco un poco el cuello del hermoso joven, haciendo que cayera inconsciente en sus brazos.**

**-Esta vez serás por siempre mío, Gregory.**

* * *

-¡Ya le dije todo lo que se! ¿¡No entiende que no soy yo el secuestrador!?

-No podría ser nadie más que usted. Confiese.

Edgar perdió la paciencia con el oficial de policía que le hablaba al otro lado de las rejas. Sus ojos escarlata se volvieron intensos y brillantes, y su cuerpo lanzó una ráfaga de calor. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento, y caminó con parsimonia y con la mirada cabizbaja. Una vez que llegó hasta las rejas, extendió su mano y jaló al oficial por su uniforme, haciendo que se estrellara contra las rejas.

-¡GREGORY VIOLET ESTÁ EN VERDADERO PELIGRO! Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, ¡Pero salgan a buscarlo! ¡PANDA DE INÚTILES!

-¿Cómo te atreves, enano insolente?- contestó el policía mientras se soltaba del agarre del fuerte y enojado encarcelado –La Scotland Yard, -Es puro renombre. ¿Me creen estúpido? Sé que es el perro guardián de la reina quien resuelve todos los casos. –Dijo Edgar interrumpiendo, -La triste verdad, es que esta institución policial es una farsa para mantener con calma a los civiles, porque ninguno de ustedes sirve para nada.

-Suficiente. Iré a buscar al jovencito como tú dices, y de paso nuestros fiscales demostrarán en tu juicio que eres un criminal. – Y dicho esto, el indignado oficial desapareció.

"Enjuícienme todo lo que deseen, no podrán conseguir nada para incriminarme porque soy inocente, imbécil."

* * *

_"¿Cómo es posible que mi hijo haya sido secuestrado en una institución como la Weston College? Como el presidente de todas las armerías reales de la nación, exijo que este asunto sea investigado y que mi hijo sea encontrado con vida, de otro modo, el ejército no tendrá si quiera un mísero trozo de hojalata. _

_-Lord Violet."_

_-_Vaya, vaya… pero qué desastre. –Se dijo para sí la reina de forma cansina. –De hecho, yo también me hago esa misma pregunta ¿Cómo un estudiante de tan altos estratos sociales es secuestrado por otro estudiante de un estrato mayor? Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Tomó un papel y su pluma de tinta para escribir una carta y poder resolver el problema.

"Ciel, mi querido niño. Lamento tener que encargarte otro caso además del actual, pero es algo con motivo de urgencia. Aprovechando que en dos días iniciarás en la Weston College para investigar qué ocurrió con el joven Derek Arden, hay otro caso de la misma índole que desafortunadamente acaba de darse. Uno de los prefectos de la institución, Gregory Violet, está desaparecido, y uno de los estudiantes, Edgar Redmond quien es casualmente otro prefecto, es el sospechoso de tan extraña situación. Por favor querido mío, averigua qué le ocurrió a ese estudiante, dado que si no regresa con vida el ejército de la nación se quedará sin armería. Comunícame cualquier cosa que necesites para realizar ambas misiones, la del joven Violet con algo más de prioridad.

-Sinceramente, la Reina Victoria."

Una vez que selló la carta y la mandó con carácter de urgencia, ella comenzó mirar desde el ventanal de su oficina. Por alguna razón, la noche lucía más sombría de lo normal. Era una noche de luna llena sin estrellas, y con bastante neblina. Extrañamente, los cuervos que son aves del día, yacían meciéndose en los árboles, dando un canto amargo para el oído. La lluvia se hizo paso entre las negras nubes, lanzando rayos y quejidos dolientes y melancólicos. Parecía una noche de casería entre lobos y vampiros, o al menos así es como eran en los libros de horror que victoria había leído hace unos años.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

* * *

"Que tormenta tan molesta e inoportuna" pensó un ojiazul de aspecto serio y con una expresión obstinada en su rostro.

Ya de por sí era algo tedioso tener que preparar los últimos detalles del caso en el que estaría involucrado en dos días, pero tener que hacerlo con frío y una tormenta azotando sus ventanas no era exactamente lo mejor. Unos delicados pero firmes golpes en la puerta ahogaron los sonidos del reloj y evaporaron el silencio de la oficina.

-Adelante Sebastián.

-Bocchan, acaba de llegar una carta de la reina.

"¿Otra? ¿Qué será ahora?

-Dámela.

Sacando una daga de uno de sus cajones, cortó el sello de cera para disponerse a leer el comunicado. Sebastián notó como la cara de su amo cambiaba a una expresión molesta y sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bocchan?

-Tenemos otro caso que resolver, al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar.

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en los labios de picarón mayordomo. "Interesante."

-Entonces nos han dado más para jugar, ¿Eh?

-Así es. El hijo del armero real fue secuestrado, y parece ser que fue por otro estudiante de un estrato mayor, Edgar Redmond. Si no conseguimos a Gregory Violet con vida, el ejército se quedará sin armas.

Sebastián soltó una extraña risa, haciendo que Ciel le mirara enojado. -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-La situación. Otro estudiante desaparecido, un prefecto esta vez ¿Secuestrado por otro estudiante de tan alto estrato social? ¿No le parece demasiado extraño, Bocchan?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Eso no parece tener mucho sentido. Tendremos que resolver ese caso primero por órdenes de la reina.

-Qué extraño, la reina siempre poniendo primero sus intereses.

-Como sea, debemos preparar ambos casos. Sebastián.

-¿Sí, Bocchan? –contestó el mayordomo, con sus ojos rojo sangre brillando. Por alguna razón estaba bastante interesado en la situación de la Weston College.

-Quiero que te infiltres en las oficinas de la Scotland Yard, y me traigas los archivos que puedas conseguir que se relacionen a este caso. Es una orden.

**-Yes, My Lord.**


	5. El espejo vendado

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

-¡Deseo una explicación para esta falacia!

-¡Lord Redmond, cálmese por favor!

-No me digas que me calme, ¡Mi hijo está en la cárcel y como sospechoso de secuestro!

-Pero la Reina Victoria,…

-La reina Victoria va a atenderme en este mismo instante. Apártate de mi camino.

* * *

En aquella noche de lluvia, donde las tinieblas se mezclaban con las frías gotas de agua para danzar con el canto de los cuervos, un peculiar mayordomo de liso cabello negro, pálida piel y ojos escarlata se encontraba situado en el techo de los cuarteles de la Scotland Yard. Con una sonrisa en rostro, espió por la ventanilla para asegurarse de que todos los oficiales ya se habían ido, por lo que hizo su camino hasta la oficina principal, donde se archivaban y traspapelaban los casos en los que trabajaban.

Allí estaba el afanado archivo que Ciel quería, bien puesto en el escritorio de aquella oficina que estaba bajo llave, prohibiendo el acceso a cualquier mortal. Pero Sebastián no es un mortal cualquiera.

Comenzó a leer el archivo con calma, para saber si había algún otro papel que necesitara copiar.

"_Caso #3217 _

_Somerset, Inglaterra, Weston College, 25 de febrero de 1888. _

_El joven estudiante y prefecto de la institución, Gregory Violet, situado en la casa morada desaparece entre la culminación de la noche del 25 de febrero y la madrugada del 26. _

_La última persona en verlo fue otro estudiante, prefecto también de la casa roja, Edgar Redmond. Según alegaciones del mismo sospechoso, el señor Gregory lo habría visitado dos noches antes de su aparición, alrededor de las dos y media de la madrugada para curarse una herida en una de sus manos. La causa de la herida aparentemente se debe a una caída en los jardines de la institución a altas horas de la noche, estando el señorito Violet completamente solo. _

_En la tarde del 26 de febrero, los estudiantes de la casa morada le comunican a su profesor, el señor Harrison Fox, de cuarenta y dos años de edad, que nadie había visto al prefecto en todo el día. Los otros prefectos son sacados de clase para luego investigar en la habitación del ausente, cuya puerta fue corrompida por el sospechoso. Dentro de la habitación todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, salvo por una venda ensangrentada sobre una mesa. No parecen haber más rastros de sangre ni en la habitación o en el baño de la misma._

_El sospechoso alega haber visto a Violet por última vez a las once de la noche, luego de haber tenido una charla "privada" en la habitación del desaparecido. El señor Redmond, posee una grave herida en una de sus manos, lo que da a sospechar que la venda sea suya, hasta que las debidas examinaciones forenses demuestren lo contrario._

_No hay más sospechosos dado que la investigación comenzará en la mañana del día 2__7 __de febrero de 1888."_

-Interesante. Qué mala suerte para el joven Redmond, todo pareciera apuntar que él es el culpable.

Tras leer el archivo, supo que no habría ningún otro papel que necesitara. A una velocidad demoníaca copió el archivo en algunas hojas que estaban por la mesa y dejó el original en el mismo sitio donde lo había encontrado.

-Bocchan estará interesado en este caso. –Dijo sonriendo para sí mientras llegaba a la mansión.

De nuevo, unos suaves pero firmes toques en la puerta ahogaron el silencio de la oficina.

-Adelante Sebastián. –Dijo Ciel sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras sostenía su cara malhumorada con ambas manos. Sebastián abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí silenciosamente.

-¿Bocchan? –preguntó este al ver que el joven amo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió luego de escuchar a su mayordomo. Sebastián siempre se sorprendía con el tono zafiro de aquel ojo, o este caso, ojos, dado que estando a solas no necesitaba usar su parche. Podría sentir como se perdía en ese mar turbulento que se reflejaba en los grandes ojos de su amo.

-Dame el archivo. –Su voz sonaba lejana en los oídos del demonio, pero lo suficientemente audibles para que este siguiera la orden, acercándose al mesón sin dejar de mirar los ojos zafiros que lo observaban con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Todo bien, Sebastián?

-Sí, Bocchan. Es sólo que sus ojos nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

Ciel se sonrojó de forma incontrolable, quién giró su cara a otra dirección para no tener que mirar los ojos escarlata que ahora brillaban frente suyo. Extendió su brazo para repetir la orden.

-Da-dame ya el archivo, no es tiempo para bromas pesadas.

-¿Y quién dijo que estoy bromeando? –Contestó de forma burlesca el pelinegro, quien ahora tomaba la barbilla de su joven amo para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

-Basta Sebastián, no es momento para tonterías. –Contestó el ojiazul retirando la mano del mayordomo de su barbilla.

-Ah ah, qué cruel es usted, Bocchan. Los sentimientos no son tonterías, ¿O sí?

* * *

-¡Victoria!

-Oh, adelante Lord Redmond. –Dijo la anciana magnate de forma amable mientras se levantaba del asiento de su oficina.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? –Dijo él de forma nada cordial mientras ponía el periódico al nivel de la cara de la reina.

Entonces ya las noticias se habían esparcido, y de una forma bastante mala:

"_Secuestro en la Weston College, ¿Es Edgar Redmond el verdadero secuestrador?"_

-Lord Redmond, tome asiento por favor, deberíamos discutir esto con…-

-¿Con té? –Respondió él interrumpiéndola –No lo creo, su majestad. Sólo he venido aquí para hacerle entender una cosa: Si no sacan a mi hijo de este malentendido, las exportaciones del país estarán en un gran problema, ¿Sí entiende a qué me refiero, verdad su majestad?

-Sí… Resolveré este malentendido tan pronto como me sea posible.

-Eso espero. Dígale a ese precioso perro suyo que al más mínimo error, la economía del país caerá como el puente de Londres.

Y antes de que una palabra más pudiera ser dicha, Lord Redmond salió de la oficina de la reina para ir a sus propios aposentos.

-Ash.

-¿Sí, Mi Lady?

-Llama a Ciel y comunícamelo.

* * *

-Ya cállate Sebastián.

El mayordomo se acercó al ojiazul de forma repentina, como si fuera a plantarle un beso en ese mismo momento, hasta que una llamada al teléfono interrumpió el extraño escenario que se estaba desarrollando. El niño volteó a mirar el teléfono de su escritorio, con una expresión sorprendida, y con la mano aún dudosa,

-Ciel Phantomhive.

-Ciel, querido.

-Su majestad… ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Sí, me temo que sí. Por favor, alista tus cosas. Mañana mismo debes partir a la Weston College.

-¿Mañana?

-¿Es mucho problema? De verdad lo lamento querido, pero las amenazas de Lord Violet y Lord Redmond han sido muy claras. Debes resolver este caso tan pronto como te sea posible. El cso de Dereck puede esperar.

-Entiendo, el futuro del país en algunos aspectos depende de este caso, ¿O estoy equivocado?

-Tan inteligente como tu padre, estás en lo correcto.

-No se preocupe su majestad, terminaré los preparativos en este mismo momento.

-Buenas noches Ciel querido.

La llamada había culminado, y ahora el ojiazul lucía bastante enojado.

-Entonces no dormiremos hoy.

-No.

-Por el lado bueno, podremos estar en la investigación de la Scotland Yard, así que tal vez eso nos ayude a resolver el caso un poco antes de lo estipulado.

-Será mejor que no cometamos ningún solo error, Sebastián. Amenazas del armero real y el encargado de todas las exportaciones del país… Esto no es uno de los juegos de los que tanto gustamos, esto es un serio problema.

-Así es Bocchan. Empecemos a trabajar.

-Sí.

* * *

**-Oh Gregory, si pudieras verte ahora. Un ángel descarrilado amarrado a la cruz del juicio, ¡Qué espléndido! – Dijo el violador con un tono de conmoción en su voz. El de ocelos violeta levantó la mirada débilmente. No sabía en dónde estaba exactamente, pero parecía ser el ático de alguna catedral. "¿Sería posible que sigamos en la misma catedral?" su barbilla fue tomada por una pálida mano, obligándolo a subir la mirada.**

**Allí estaba él, infundado en negro, con su piel pálida, ojos azul eléctrico y cabello negro azabache. Era como un lobo a punto de comerse a su presa, como una figura de sombras que danzan en la oscuridad. La situación le dio una impresión dolorosamente cómica e irónica a Gregory. Era como describir la versión obscura de Edgar, dado que él también se movía en las sombras para protegerlo, mientras que este fulano de nombre aún desconocido se movía entre estas para atacarlo. El sol y la luna.**

**-¿Por qué sonríes? No me digas que estás pensando en ese falso angelito guardián tuyo. Él no vendrá a salvarte, nadie lo hará. Me perteneces a mí y sólo a mí.**

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó Gregory un poco intrigado.**

**-Bartolomé, querido Gregory. Llámame Bartolomé.**

**-Dime Bartolomé ¿Qué he hecho yo para despertar ese… deseo en ti?**

**-Eso es lo mejor de todo, -respondió dando una extraña risotada –Que no has hecho nada pero aun así me cautivaste por completo. Tienes una belleza inhumana, demasiada como para ser un hombre. Hasta tu piel es tersa y suave.**

**-Entonces planeas convertirme en tu marioneta sexual. –Ahora era Gregory quien sonreía con malicia. –Prefiero que me tortures y me asesines antes de entregarme a ti, bien sea por las buenas o por las malas. **

**-Chiquillo insolente. –Contesto Bartolomé dándole una bofetada. –Por ahora no haré nada, porque hay cosas que debo preparar. Tu primera vez debe ser algo inolvidable.**

**Violet se estremeció ante tales palabras, mientras sentía como el miedo se colaba en sus venas como veneno. Sintió unos gélidos labios recorrer su pecho desnudo, que se hacían paso a su cuello y luego a sus labios.**

**Trató de separarse de aquel tacto, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado amarrado como para siquiera hacer un leve movimiento. Empezó a sentir como le estaba faltando el aire, pero el violador no parecía sentirlo, dado que no separaba sus labios del de los de ocelos violetas. **

**Al cabo de unos segundos, Gregory volvió a quedar inconsciente por la falta de aire.**

**-Así te quiero ver, mi hermosa marioneta. **

* * *

-Debe ser aburrido estar tras las rejas. –Dijo el oficial de la policía para molestar al joven Edgar.

-Si algo le llega a suceder al señorito Gregory, serás tú quien quede tras estas rejas de por vida por negligencia.

-Mañana es la investigación, será el primer paso para demostrar que tú eres culpable.

Edgar comenzó a reír. No era una risa feliz, sino una bastante sombría. –Consigan al mejor fiscal y a los mejores detectives, no podrán inculparme porque no soy culpable de nada, pero no te preocupes. La verdad siempre sale a luz, verdad, ** ¿Arnold Beauprié? **

El oficial se quedó petrificado en su sitio, miedo y sorpresa en su expresión.

-Parece que ahora nos entendemos. –Dijo Edgar de forma burlesca.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes esto?

-¿De verdad me has creído tan estúpido? Tengo mis contactos. De hecho, ya di las instrucciones de que si algo llega a ocurrirme, y especialmente por obra tuya… -Redmond volteó a verlo con una gran y blanquecina sonrisa –Tú estarás en un grave problema, nacional e internacionalmente.

-Maldito bastardo…

-Cuida tus palabras, dado que quien se encuentra en un verdadero lío, eres tú. Pero, si lo deseas podemos negociar.

Arnold volteó a mirarlo. Allí estaba él, sentado en la butaca con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, envuelto en su traje blanco y su sonrisa. No era una sonrisa cordial, tal vez pareciera serlo a simple vista, pero el mensaje real estaba más que claro "Me he salido con la mía, y tú no."

-Te escucho.

-Consigue a Gregory Violet con vida y guardaré silencio. Es la única oportunidad que tienes.

-Heh, creí que pedirías impunidad para tí mismo.

-En lo absoluto. No me importa qué ocurra conmigo, como dije soy inocente, y como ya sabes, si algo me ocurre tu sucio secretito saldrá a la luz.

_"Gregory, juré siempre protegerte y he fallado, pero aún así... Aunque no lo sepas, seguiré danzando con los demonios y jugando con mis peones desde la oscuridad de esta celda. No temas, siempre estaré ahí para tí." _

* * *

_27 de febrero de 1888, Weston College, habitación de Gregory Violet, 8:00 am_

_"Sebastián, infíltrate entre los oficiales mientras yo estoy en la bienvenida del dormitorio." Allí estaba el mayordomo, vestido de oficial y con una identificación falsa. Los fags de la casa roja y morada estaban siendo interrogados. _

-Sí, el prefecto Edgar llegó a la casa roja alrededor de las once y veinte minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de recorrido hay entre cada dormitorio.

-A paso lento unos veinte o veinticinco minutos señor, a trote unos diez minutos.

-¿Y habló usted con el prefecto?

-Sí... -Aquello no era cierto pero Maurice estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a Redmond. De paso, los chismes de pasillo lo ayudarían en esa situación.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Que había ido a despedirse del señor Violet, dado que renunciaría a su cargo como prefecto, e intentó convencerlo de no hacerlo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí oficial. -Dijo Lawrence -Todos los prefectos estábamos presentes cuando el señorito Violet anunció que renunciaría.

-Entonces el señor Redmond decía la verdad cuando habló sobre la visita._ - "Si hubiera herido o secuestrado a Violet, si llegó a las 10:30 a la habitación, no podría haberlo sacado de la institución y llegar a las 11:20 al dormitorio. Un momento." _-¿Hay testigos de que el señor Redmond llegó a las 10:30 al dormitorio?

-Sí oficial, -Contestó Cheslock. -Verá, en esta institución está prohibido que otros estudiantes entren a dormitorios ajenos, y la entrada a los prefectos debe darse con un fag presente en la entrada, en este caso siendo yo. El señorito Redmond llegó a las 10:25 al dormitorio. Supongo que habrá tardado cinco minutos en llegar hasta el último piso.

"Entonces esto lo confirma. Hay testigos, por lo que es imposible que el alla cometido este secuestro. Pero aún faltan cosas por investigar."

-Señorito Maurice, necesito investigar la habitación del señor Redmond.

Esas palabras causaron una impresión en todos los presentes en la habitación, menos en Sebastián que ya se había dado la molestia de fisgonear en esa habitación. Ya él sabía lo que descubrirían y la conclusión a la que llegarían: Verían el espejo roto de su alcoba, con algunas gotas de sangre seca, por lo que entenderían a que se debe la herida en su mano. Extraerán un trozo del vidrio con sangre, y compararán los resultados de las pruebas forenses entre la sangre del vidrio y la venda, descubriendo que la venda no tiene nada que ver con Redmond.

_"Ese espejo será su boleto de salida de esa celda."_

-Espere. -Le dijo Sebastián al oficial.

-¿Qué es, señor Charles?

-No ha hecho una pregunta muy importante.

-¿Y esa es?

-¿Existe algún testigo o alguna prueba relacionado a qué estaba haciendo, o si el señorito Violet salió de su habitación?

-De hecho... Sí...- Dijo Cheslock algo inseguro, causando que todos lo miraran de forma demandante.

-Como sabrán... El señor Violet no tiene un estilo de vida muy sano. No suele comer, no duerme y por las noches fuma pipas de nicotina.

-Eso explica la pipa sobre la silla.

-Todas las noches fuma sentado delante del ventanal.

-¿Y usted como sabe eso?

El joven gótico suspiró de forma cansina. -Siempre trepo uno de los árboles que da a su ventanal para cersiorarme de que este bien. Ayer cerca de las once y media abrió la cortina para sentarse a fumar viendo la luna, así que me fuí al dormitorio de nuevo para mandar a apagar las velas. Pueden preguntarle a los estudiantes y a mi compañero de habitación para gratificar este hecho.

-Entendido, más tarde hablaremos con ellos. Gracias por la ayuda, y a usted señor Charles, consiguió información que podría ser vital.

-No se preocupe oficial.

Y con eso, el policía salió con Maurice para investigar la habitación de Redmond.

-Cheslock. -Dijo Greenhill enojado.

-¿Qué quieres? -Ahora estaba devuelta a su actitud hostil.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada sobre Gregory? ¡Podría haber muerto!

-Cálmate Herman, -Dijo Lawrence -Alguien de tu talla no puede perder el control de tal forma. Luego habrá tiempo para ocuparnos de eso.

-Con su permiso, jovenes, debo retirarme. -dijo "Charles" mientras salía de la habitación._** "Bocchan estará complacido en escuchar." **_


	6. Ese shinigami, siendo de ayuda

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**Comienzo a sentir un dulce olor a rosas y jazmines, como si me encontrara rodeado por miles de arbustos con esas bellezas florecientes. El aire frío llega a mi rostro, jugando con mi cabello y los pliegues de mi ropa, que por alguna razón parecen tener unas tallas más de las que yo uso. **

**Las mariposas blancas revolotean, y me guían a esa colina de luna violeta de nuevo. De nuevo me convierto en una sombra, en una silueta sin rostro… De nuevo soy invadido por ese sentimiento de plena libertad, hasta que abro mis ojos. **

**Ya no me encuentro atado a una cruz en el oscuro ático de una catedral abandonada ni mucho menos. Me encuentro acostado, vestido con una bata negra ****un poco grande para mi cuerpo****, y en un lugar bastante hermoso. Era una habitación sumamente amplia, cuyo techo era de cristal puro y ornamentado con oro. A mi alrededor, hay cientos de masetas con arbustos de rosas blancas y rojas, bellos estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo: Ficción, horror, sagas, thriller, curiosamente mis géneros favoritos. **

**En una de las esquinas de la habitación yace una amplia mesa con un gran espejo, similar a la que tenía en mi habitación en la Weston College.**

**-¿En dónde estoy? **

**-¿Te gusta, querido? –Aquella voz era inconfundible. Era la voz de Bartolomé. Me levanté de sopetón, sintiendo miedo y ansiedad llenarme por completo.**

**-No temas Gregory. No he venido a golpearte ni mucho menos.**

**-¿Qué locura es esta?**

**-¿Así es como me agradeces? Debería de haberte dejado amarrado en aquel sucio ático.**

**-¿Y cómo esperas que reaccione una persona en circunstancias como estas? – ****"****Este sujeto despierta deseos asesinos en mí.****"**

**-Como dije, si serás mío de hoy en más, no te trataré como un maniquí para prácticas de tortura. Tu belleza debe ser mantenida correctamente. **

**En ese momento, el joven de ocelos violeta tomó en cuanto algo que no había pensado hasta ahora. Ese sujeto le había cambiado la ropa. Lo había visto sin nada puesto, en su estado más puro y vulnerable. Su mirada comenzó a reflejar ira y vergüenza.**

**-Sé qué estás pensado, no te he hecho nada. Quiero que estés despierto cuando todo ocurra. He esperado cinco años para esto, mi pequeño ángel caído.**

**Gregory intentó correr, pero descubrió que sus tobillos estaban encadenados a la cama, por lo que no pudo hacer nada. Bartolomé se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, cada vez con más furia, con más éxtasis; cómo si quisiera arrancarle los labios.**

* * *

-Ya veo. ¿No te parece algo curioso que esa venda sea lo único que tuviera sangre? Quiero decir… una herida de ese calibre tendría que haber sangrado más.

-Había más. –Contestó Sebastián sonriendo. Ciel abrió sus ojos y lo miró enojado.

-¿Y qué estabas esperando para decirlo?

-Que usted lo dedujera, Bocchan. ¿Ya hizo la tarea de matemáticas para mañana? No creo que desee un castigo del Profesor Michaelis.

-Calla Sebastián. Está en mi dormitorio. – Las mofas y sonrisas burlescas entre él y su mayordomo eran habituales, el ojiazul estaba consciente de eso. Su relación nunca fue completamente Amo-Demonio si no algo un poco más estrecho. Pero la actitud del mayordomo por los últimos tres días había empezado a incomodarlo un poco. Sus sonrisas y burlas habían aumentado al doble de lo normal, y la insinuación de ayer… De no haber sido por la reina, quien sabe que tan lejos hubieran llegado las cosas.

-¿Bocchan?

-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

-Sí, que me parece que deberíamos investigar.

-¿Investigar en dónde? Ya registraste las habitaciones.

-Sí, pero sentí un rastro de sangre en el jardín. Afortunadamente me encontraba solo, dado que no pude controlar el brillo de mis ojos.

-¿En el jardín? ¿Y por qué no en la habitación?

-Si cayó sangre, seguramente fue lavada, dado que pude percibir muy poco de esa esencia, y la mayoría venía del escritorio que es donde había estado la venda.

-Sal y cerciórate de que todos en los dormitorios estén dormidos, especialmente en los prefectos, sus fags y McMillan.

-Yes, My Lord.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Sebastián volvió a su habitación, donde se encontraba el joven amo.

-Bocchan, todos están dormidos, incluido el personal de la institución.

-Perfecto, vayamos a investigar.

* * *

-¡Sutcliff!

-¡William! –Respondió el animado shinigami de cabello rojo, mientras corría a abrazar a su "adorado" jefe, quien se corrió un paso a la izquierda haciendo que Grell cayera.

-Estúpido shinigami ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de distraerte con tu trabajo!?

-Perdóname William querido, solo he tenido el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrán un poco turbias en el entorno de estos humanos.

-¿No será eso otra excusa tuya para acosar a los humanos que ves bien parecidos?

-¿Insinúas algo, Willy?

-Sí, que eres un shinigami bueno para nada y que me ha tocado la desgracia de ser yo quien esté a tu cargo, ahora ¡Muévete que tenemos trabajo que hacer! –Dijo William mientras se llevaba a Grell arrastrado por su rojo cabello.

-¡Oh Willy solo estás celoso, no te preocupes, siempre serás mi favorito!

-¡Ya cállate, Grell!

* * *

-¿¡Qué haces Sebastián!? –murmuró Ciel bastante enojado cuando su mayordomo empezó a cargarlo en sus brazos -¡Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta!

-Silencio Bocchan, podrían escucharlo. ¿O es que busca ganarse un problema?

-Explícate.

-Si mañana traen a un can para olfatear e investigar el área y registra su esencia, estará metido en un gran problema.

-Ah… No había pensado en eso…

-Como mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera hacer una cosa tan simple?

-¡No es momento de tus tonterías! –Dijo Ciel agitando sus brazos, dando la semejanza de un niño pequeño haciendo puchero.

Repentinamente, los ocelos escarlatas de Sebastián comenzaron a brillar, haciendo que el joven en sus brazos se callara y lo mirara con seriedad.

-Aquí comienza el rastro de sangre.

* * *

-Entonces Arnold, en unos minutos salen los resultados forenses, no?

-Deja de llamarme así cuando hay otros oficiales en turno, podrían escucharte.

-Ah perdón, ARNOLD.

El oficial se acercó a la celda para poder lanzarle una mirada mórbida al rubio que le sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero de qué?

-Estás molestándome, es obvio que algo quieres.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No lo sé rubiecito de pacotilla, ¿Qué insinúas tú?

-¿Entonces cómo pretendes decir que yo insinúo algo cuando tú mismo no sabes qué es lo que insinúas?

Redmond tenía un sentido del humor bastante seco y satírico, a veces sarcástico e incluso cruelmente confuso. Era como la forma humana del gato Cheshire. Incluso su sonrisa burlona y la forma en la que apoyaba su cara en sus manos eran exactamente iguales a la del gato.

-Voy a matarte.

-Adelante, hazlo y mañana todos los sabrán.

-Te he subestimado, eres un desgraciado demasiado inteligente.

-En nuestro mundo, o eres demasiado astuto para jugar, o eres demasiado tonto para ser utilizado como el peón.

-Yo sólo quería evitar cruzarme con más gente loca.

-Entonces haz venido al sitio menos indicado, porque aquí, todos estamos locos.

-¿Podrías cesar esa sonrisa tuya? Me da escalofríos.

-Claro que sí, Arnold.

* * *

-Quién lo diría, el rastro de sangre nos condujo a un pasadizo secreto para salir de la escuela.

-¿Cómo es que nadie lo descubrió nunca?

-Por eso se llaman pasadizos secretos, Bocchan.

De nuevo Sebastián con su sonrisa burlona y sus chistes que solo parecían tener gracia para él. Ciel se sonrojó de la vergüenza al notar que había dicho algo tan tonto como aquello. "¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Es la segunda estupidez que digo hoy delante de Sebastián."

El mayordomo siguió caminando, guiándose por lo que veían sus ocelos escarlatas, adentrándose cada vez más en el misterioso y oscuro bosque, cuyos árboles frondosos parecían ser una trampa para tontos y crédulos por la intensa oscuridad de la media noche. Allí estaba la media luna, esbozando una sonrisa mientras creaba misteriosos escenarios para todos los seres vivientes de la tierra. Y ciertamente, son impresionantes las cosas que ocurren en la noche.

Escenarios de corrupción, pasión, muerte, tragedia, apuestas, adicciones. La noche siempre fue vista con malos ojos, e irónicamente, por los mismos que mancharon su belleza con sus frívolos y triviales intereses y acciones. "Ciertamente, los humanos son seres contradictorios y problemáticos" Pensó Sebastián para sí mismo.

-¿No te encanta Sebastián?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La noche. Es tan perfecta en todos los sentidos. Es el momento en el que nos convertimos en sombras y siluetas para poder mantener el control del día.

-Usted siempre tan profundo, joven amo.

Sebastián se detuvo delante de lo que parecía ser una catedral abandonada. –El rastro nos conduce hasta allí.

Se adentraron en aquel edificio en ruinas, hasta que llegaron a un punto muerto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hasta aquí llega el rastro.

-¿Qué? ¿En toda la mitad de la iglesia?

-Así es. El individuo caminó hasta el altar, luego se regresó y aquí es donde acaba.

"Maldita sea ¿Y ahora qué?"

-Sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana, cuando se entreguen los resultados de las pruebas forenses. Si la sangre de la venda resulta ser del joven Violet, ya sabemos a dónde vino y cómo salió de la institución.

-Lo que nos quitaría un problema de encima, dado que Redmond sería puesto en libertad.

-No exactamente, o no tan pronto.

-¿Qué?

-Tendrán que analizar la sangre para saber a quién pertenece, por lo que el señor Redmond estaría en prisión tal vez por una semana o incluso más.

-Buen punto… extraer sangre de tierra y mugre no es igual de fácil que extraerla de una venda.

-¡SEBAS-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Ese llamado dejó tanto a demonio como a amo paralizados y callados.

-No esta mierda de nuevo… -Dijo Ciel bastante enojado y tapando su ceño fruncido con su enguantada mano.

-No pareces complacido de verme, enano.

-Nadie nunca está complacido de verte.

-Oh joven conde, qué cruel. –contestó el shinigami dramáticamente colocando una mano en su frente. -¿No me vas a defender, Sebby-Chan?

-No.

-¡PERO QUÉ CRUEL!

-¡CÁLLATE SHINIGAMI DE PACOTILLA! ¡Harás que Inglaterra entera te escuche!

-Ah, he hecho enojar al pequeño conde, he he he.

-¿Puedo matarlo?

-No Sebastián… no creo que debas.

-Aw…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Siempre igual de inoportuno. Eres como una plaga egipcia.

-Silencio mocoso.

-Ahora que estás aquí, necesito un favor tuyo, Grell querido.

Ciel y Grell, que hace unos segundos estaban en una competencia de miradas mórbidas, voltearon sorprendidos hacia el demonio por lo que acababa de decir

-¿En serio? –Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Ah, pero qué calor hace aquí. –Dijo el Mayordomo apoyando su chaqueta en su hombro, mientras volteaba en dirección al frío viento que ahora moldeaba y jugaba con su cabello.

-¡Quieto ahí! –Gritó Grell, sacando una cámara de la nada mientras empezaba a sacar cientos de fotografías del mayordomo. -¿Qué necesitas, Sebas-Chan?

-Necesito que me digas, si el joven Gregory Violet sigue vivo, o si está en tu lista de almas por recoger.

Ciel observaba el escenario con una expresión de neta incredulidad. "No podría esperar menos de él."

-No, el joven sigue con vida.

-Perfecto, gracias. Hora de irnos Bocchan. –Dijo el mayordomo cargando al ojiazul y desapareciendo rápidamente. -Quédese en su habitación, Bocchan. Yo iré a limpiar cualquier rastro de usted que haya podido quedar.

* * *

"No te preocupes Gregory, apenas salga de aquí ire por tí, sin importar el costo

Si debo golpear o derramar sangre, por tí hago lo que sea, incluso dar mi vida propia si la situación lo amerita; porque estando en la soledad de esta celda, me he dado cuenta que esa atracción que he tenido por ti todos estos años se volvió un sentimiento demasiado fuerte. Te amo, mi ángel sin alas."


	7. Opio

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso. Los demás personajes y las alteraciones de la historia son de la humilde autora que escribe este relato.**

**He tenido que cambiar el género a Mature por algunos temas a tratar a partir de este capítulo en adelante.**

* * *

**Allí estaba Bartolomé, besando y dejando a su pequeña presa asfixiada por la falta de aire. Dejó los gélidos labios de Gregory para observar su rostro con más atención, notando que aquellos labios tenían una coloración un tanto rojiza al natural. Aunque le gustaba el labial negro que siempre lucía, este aspecto natural era mucho mejor a su punto de vista.**

**Ese era el verdadero Gregory Violet, el jovencito que no se escondía de la vista de todos con sus sombras y su capucha. Allí estaba bajo todo su esplendor, piel de porcelana, cabello negro y liso hasta sus hombros, grandes ojos violeta, boca rojiza. Pero había algo inusual en aquellos ojos.**

**Normalmente lucían faltos de vida, de brillo, como los ojos de un bello arlequín, pero en esta oportunidad estaban contenidos con lo que parecían ser miedo e ira. Mucha más ira que miedo en sí. Violet estaba enfadado consigo mismo "Esto es lo que me gano por no comer, no dormir y fumar. No ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pelear con este demente. Me lo tengo merecido por imbécil." **

**Bartolomé se acercó al cuello del ojivioleta, llenando sus fosas nasales con la esencia de rosas que parecía desprenderse de forma natural de Gregory. Tentado, lamió el delicado cuello, produciendo que un diminuto chillido de horror saliera de esa garganta. **

**-No me temas Gregory, no voy a herirte.**

**"Eso es lo que todos me han dicho siempre." **

**No hubo una respuesta hablada para esas palabras. No existen respuestas que puedan ser dadas a las mentiras. El mundo apesta, todos son carbones disfrazados de diamantes, y como dice William Shakespeare, "El infierno está vacío y todos los demonios están aquí." La única comedia romántica que le había llegado a gustar a Gregory, e irónicamente algunas de sus frases se aplicaban a su situación actual. La ironía a veces es una desgraciada con un ácido sentido del humor. **

**El psicópata comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Gregory con mucha delicadeza. Ciertamente este individuo intrigaba mucho al gótico, dado que un momento era delicado, como si le dijera de forma muda "No tengas miedo de mi, te juro que no tengo un arma para herirte, no... No tengo un arma" pero en cuestión de minutos las cosas cambiaban completamente. En aquellos ojos azules se reflejaba una centella de ira, comunicando otro mensaje "Eres mi presa, el desafortunado cordero que cayó en la boca de este hambriento lobo." **

**-¿Qué estás esperando? -Preguntó el de ocelos violetas, decidido a afrontar de una vez por todas su descarrilado y enloquecido destino.**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Termina con este asunto de una vez. Viólame, amigo mío. Se que no soy ni seré el único en caer en tu jueguito macabro. Gástame, ¿Qué esperas?**

* * *

Cheval noir à dame blanche. Este juego comienza a ponerse interesante para mí. Todos son mis piezas de ajedrez sin saberlo. Absolutamente todos.

Desde los fags que testificaron a mí favor, Arnold, incluso el perro guardián de la reina. Debo estar en lo correcto cuando asumo que tanto Lord Violet como mi padre han amenazado a la reina, messieurs entourant sa prope femme. Quién diría que la misma reina sería otra pieza de mi juego para tener a Gregory de vuelta. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué pensaría mi padre... Si supiera que me he enamorado de un chico? No es que sea culpa mía, quiero decir, uno no escoge de quién se enamora ¿Verdad?

-Al diablo, odíame. -dijo Redmond refiriéndose a su padre. Toda su vida hizo todo lo que se le pidió, como se le fue pedido. Tenía sus libertades, pero no iba a restringirse de amar a otra persona solo por que a su padre no le agradara. De todos modos a él no tenía por qué importarle. Ya tenía a su esposa y una vida hecha. Era momento de vivir como él quisiera, ya tenía 19 años. Dejó de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Arnold.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Préstame tu daga.

-¿Para qué?, -preguntó el "oficial" divertido -¿Piensas matarte?

-No. Tengo alguien a quién salvar antes de morir, luego de que lo logre si vivo o muero me es indiferente. Dame la daga.

-Ya, ten.- Una daga le fue pasada entre las rejas.

-Gracias.

Redmond tomó la daga, y sin pensarlo dos veces, con su mano disponible sostuvo su coleta de rubios cabellos y la cortó con la daga. Su cabello llegaba a sus hombros de nuevo, como en la primera ocasión que salvó a Gregory en aquella fiesta del duque.

-Wow, ¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?

-No te importa. Gracias por prestármela. -Contestó el rubio lanzando la daga en dirección a un tablero de dardos que colgaba en la pared, dando justo en el centro.

-Eres bueno con la puntería, ¿Dardos o flechas?

-Dagas, dardos y flechas.

-Interesante.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo han sacado los análisis forenses tan rápido? Creí que tardarían más que dos días, casi tres.

-Maquinaria de nueva tecnología, traída directamente de Alemania.

"¿Será eso suficiente para dejarme en libertad?"

-No olvides nuestro trato. El joven con vida, o las terribles consecuencias.

-Mañana investigarán la zona con canes. Relájate mocoso.

* * *

-Ahhhhh... Sebas-chan me ha dejado solo otra vez. -Lloraba Grell, que aún estaba en la catedral abandonada.

-¿Me llamaste?

-¡Ah! Sebby-chaaaaaaaaaaaan, sabía que no podías resistirte a mi. -Dijo el shinigami cerrando los ojos y posando para un beso. Sebastián le pasó por al lado para proceder a subir unas escaleras que estaban bien escondidas.

-¿Uhm? ¡Vuelve Sebas-chan! -Gritó Grell, al tiempo que corría tras el endemoniado mayordomo.

Mientras tanto, Ciel ya estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio, pero no hacía más que mirar a la ventana de la habitación que compartía con McMillan. No podía dormir.

"¿Por qué Sebastián me trajo de esa forma? Había mucho más para investigar en esa catedral. ¿Intenta esconderme algo?". El ojiazul volteó de forma abrupta a la puerta cuando escuchó una llave siendo introducida en el cerrojo. Ciel puso su mano bajo la almohada, asegurando la pistola en su agarre. Un niño sumamente astuto, dado que nunca iba desarmado a ningún lugar.

El joven soltó la pistola bajo la almohada cuando vio que el intruso era Lawrence Bluer.

-¿Ocurre algo, prefecto?

-¿Te he despertado? Perdóname Phantomhive, es solo que creí haber escuchado a alguien salir del dormitorio. Todo está bajo control. Buenas noches.

-Bonne nuit, prefecto.

Y dicho esto, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con seguro.

"Entonces por esto me trajo con tanto apuro. ¿Hay algo que este jodido demonio no haga bien?" Las imágenes de hace unos días atrás comenzaban a correr por la mente del niño, como cortas películas mudas y monocromáticas. La cercanía de los labios del ojiescarlata con los suyos propios, el calor en las mejillas, el sudor frío, los latidos acelerados. Ciel sintió que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas, por lo que abrazó sus piernas mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. "¿Qué me has hecho, Sebastián?"

* * *

-Como me lo esperaba, la catedral aún conserva su cobertizo.

Grell seguía a Sebastián en rotundo silencio, dado que el mayordomo parecía realmente concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. El mayordomo chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que cientos de velas se prendieran para permitir una mejor vista del lugar.

Había un gran crucifijo de madera negra, que aunque estaba algo desgastada por los años aún lucía maciza. Caminó hasta esa cruz para analizarla más de cerca, y notó que había unos trozos de cuerda atascados en las grietas de la madera, que tenía un leve olor a rosa. Siguió inspeccionando el cobertizo, y encontró una sustancia en el piso. Se agachó, y tomando un poco de aquel polvo extraño con sus dedos, lo acercó a su nariz. Retiró su guante para tomar un poco más del polvo y lamer su dedo índice para saborearlo, haciendo que a Grell le sangrara la nariz mientras presenciaba aquel acto.

Los ojos de Sebastián brillaron una vez que sus papilas gustativas procesaban el sabor.

-Opio. "Entonces alguien estuvo aquí además del joven Gregory." Ignorando por completo la presencia del shinigami con la nariz sangrante, limpió los rastros que hubieran podido quedar de Ciel en la catedral y partió al dormitorio de la institución.


	8. Angustias

**Kuroshitsujiy sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

****_"Ven, hundido en lodo, empadado de blanqueador, ven como seas, como eres. Te querré para bien o para mal, como seas tú o como yo quisiera que fueras. Como un amigo, un enemigo, una memoria olvidada. No me importa cómo, solo ven. Tómate tu tiempo, la desición es tuya. Pero no llegues tarde."_

_-Memorias tempranas de Edgar Redmond, noviembre de 1885._

Estoy cansado de estar en esta maldita celda. Llevo demasiados días aquí. Alba tras alba, noche tras noche y sigo detrás de estos malditos barrotes oxidados. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, ¿Y si ya está muerto? Una punzada me llegó al corazón cuando pensé en aquello. Por un segundo creí que me daría un infarto al miocardio.

-Creo que deberías comer algo. -Dijo Arnold desde su escritorio. -Ya casi van cinco días, y estás perdiendo peso.

-No gracias. ¿Tienes algún cigarrillo?

-Te cortas el cabello, no comes, ¿Ahora fumas?

-Métete en tus propios asuntos. Solo dame el maldito cigarrillo ¿Quieres?

Era evidente que el rubio estaba comenzando a ponerse malhumorado y amargado. Estaba cansado, pero más que todo ansioso y nervioso. Necesitaba salir de allí cuando antes. Necesitaba salir y cerciorarse de que Gregory estaba bien, de que estaba sano y salvo, que nada le había ocurrido. Pero muy profundamente, Edgar sabía que ese no era el caso. Tal vez no estaría muerto, pero si herido y marcado.

Arnold le dio el cigarrillo y un fósforo. El rubio comenzaba a sentir un poco de alivio a sus descontrolados nervios a medida que aspiraba el intenso humo de la nicotina.

* * *

**Violet estaba demasiado perdido en su mente como para saber o darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando a sus alrededores. Su débil cuerpo estaba presente, pero él no. Él estaba en un lugar demasiado lejano, fuera del alcance de cualquier persona o ser viviente. Estaba en la colina de luna violeta, reviviendo la última pieza de baile que había compartido con Edgar en su habitación, bajo una lluvia de pétalos rojos. "Curioso, antes eran pétalos blancos."**

** -Gregory. –susurró la voz de Edgar.**

** Era exactamente el mismo recuerdo, el mismo orden de los sucesos. Estaban paralizados, piel con piel, frío alimentándose fervientemente del calor.**

** -¿Sí Redmond?**

** Allí estaba frente a él, en la misma posición. Gregory tenía una de sus manos en el cálido hombro de Edgar, mientras que con la otra sostenía una de las manos del rubio. Se sentía seguro en el fuerte brazo que le rodeaba la espalda.**

** -¿Edgar?**

** -No… no es nada, olvídalo. Gracias por este último baile, Gregory. Espero que seas feliz con tu nueva elección.**

** La visión terminó, y el ojivioleta abrió los ojos. Estaba en el extraño terrario en el que había despertado. Repentinamente, sintió una ráfaga de dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo, sudado, adolorido y herido.**

**-Cielos, fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en años. –Dijo Bartolomé encendiendo un cigarrillo. Gregory oprimió un grito de dolor, que se manifestó en lágrimas.**

** -Lástima que no gritaste. Hubiera sido mucho más placentero haber escuchado tu hermosa voz gritar mi nombre.**

** Las palabras no salían de la garganta del gótico. Estaba demasiado sumido en su estado de Shock como para si quiera parpadear. "Me lo tengo merecido. Todo esto es mi propia culpa."**

**Bartolomé, que yacía acostado al lado de su víctima, tomó la barbilla de su objeto de placer para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos. Violeta en azul esmeralda.**

** -Habla. No has dicho nada. ¿Me dices que termine de usarte, que te gaste a mi gusto y luego no dices nada?**

** Ninguna respuesta para esas palabras. Bartolomé comenzó a besarlo de forma desesperada, causando que aquellos ocelos violetas se ahogaran en lágrimas.**

** -Quiero darme un baño. –Dijo Gregory por fin.**

** -La puerta dorada al lado del tercer estante. Allí está el baño. –Dijo el violador un tanto divertido.**

** Gregory miró sus alrededores rápidamente, vistiéndose con la delgada bata que traía antes de que todo ocurriera, y rápidamente corrió hasta el baño para encerrarse. Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo.**

**"Maldita sea. ¿No hay nada que me ayude a suicidarme en este maldito lugar?" **

* * *

-Bocchan. –Sebastián había vuelto de su investigación en la catedral, y con su tan sigilosa forma de hacerse paso sin ser descubierto, entró en la habitación de Ciel para despertarlo, cosa que no parecía estar dando buenos resultados.

Ciel se volteó a un lado, ignorando la susurrante voz en su oído, como si de un fastidioso mosquito se tratase.

-Bocchan… - Era inútil. El joven no quería despertar.

-¡Bocchan! –Susurró fuertemente en su oído, tocando una de sus mejillas. El ojiazul despertó abruptamente, apuntando su arma en dirección a su mayordomo. Aquellos ojos escarlata expresaron una gran sorpresa, al tiempo que el jovencito bajaba su arma al descubrir quién lo había tocado.

"Es segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que despierto con un ataque." Pensó con algo de enojo.

-¿Qué quieres Sebastián? Sabes que podríamos meternos en problemas si te atrapan aquí.

-Bocchan, debe venir a mi habitación. Aún no hay nadie despierto, no se preocupe.

El niño miró rápidamente a McMillan para asegurarse de que este estuviera dormido. Al escuchar un ronquido emitirse de la garganta de su compañero de dormitorio, sonrió para sí y se levantó de la cama.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

El mayordomo cargó a su joven amo, y con la velocidad propia de un demonio se dirigió a su propia alcoba.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para irrumpir en mi alcoba a estas horas de l madrugada?

-Investigué el cobertizo de la catedral abandonada.

-¿Había un cobertizo?

-Sí, concéntrese por favor.

-Continúa.

-Había una cruz de madera negra, bastante sólida pero algo desgastada, y con restos de una soga , que por su aspecto y contextura es bastante reciente.

-¿Cómo si… hubieran amarrado a alguien a esa cruz?

-Exactamente. Y había algo más. Restos de opio.

-Opio… ¿Y cómo nos ayuda esto? Son pistas, pero ¿Qué es lo que figuran en realidad?

-Oh, son pistas cruciales Bocchan.

El ojiazul subió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos cínicos ocelos escarlatas. –Déjate de rodeos y ya dímelo.

Una sonrisa un poco perversa fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Y entonces llegó.

Lau. El único importador clandestino de Opio en toda Inglaterra.

-Lau…

-Tal vez él sea una pieza importante en este juego. Bien hecho, Bocchan, no esperaba menos de usted, una deducción perfecta.

-¿Nunca puedes decir algo sin esa sonrisa tan burlona y tus tonos tan cínicos?

-Por supuesto que no, las burlas y las ironías es lo que hace esta relación amo-mayordomo mucho mejor.

Sebastián se acercó a la silla donde yacía su joven amo, y bajando al nivel de su rostro, tomó la barbilla del ojiazul para verlo a los ojos. Un extraño silencio invadió todo el lugar, combinado con unas ráfagas de calor que se entremezclaban con la brisa fría que entraba por el ventanal de la alcoba.

-¿Sebastián?


	9. Besos y libertad

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

-Se...¿Sebastián? - preguntó el joven poniéndose nervioso y clavando su espalda en el sillón en el que se contraba. El mayordomo, que aún sostenía la barbilla de Ciel, usó su otra mano para hacer un ademán de silencio al posar su dedo índice en los labios del ojiazul, que se sorprendió al sentir la suavidad de la tela de los guantes de su mayordomo.

Ciel se quedó en un silencio rotundo y sepulcral. Ojos zafiros se encontraron con unos rubíes escarlata, que emitían un brillo sangriento y lleno de gazuza. El joven miró el techo, perdiéndose en la tenebrosa y melancólica danza que sostenían el candelabro gótico y el frío viento que entraba del gran ventanal. Repentinamente, sintió una cálida respiración en su cuello.

Desvió su mirada a la fuente de calor, y entonces ocurrió. Sintió unos cálidos labios posarse en los gélidos propios. Zafiro y escarlata. Calor y frío. Fuego y hielo.

Ciel no reaccionó al principio debido al estado de impresión en el que se encontraba, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a seguir el beso. No estaba seguro del por qué, no sabía si era por confusión, por derrota o por simplemente no saber qué más hacer. El desasosiego siempre confunde a las personas. Seguidamente, sintió una mano posarse en su nuca, una mano que carecía de su típico guante de seda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el beso se detuvo por completo.

-Esto de besar no se le da tan mal, ¿Eh Bocchan? - Ciel lo miró en completa incredulidad. No podía creer que luego de un evento así, Sebastián aun sonriera en su típica forma burlesca y usara su tono de malicia cómica. "Es igual a ese maldito gato Cheshire."

-¿A qué vino ese beso?  
-Creo que usted aún no lo entiende. Lo amo, joven amo.  
-Ja, ¡no me hagas reír! -contestó Ciel con una cruel mofa, -Eres un demonio, tú no puedes amar.  
-¿Me está llamando mentiroso?  
-¿Tú que crees? -Respondió el jovencito de forma obstinada. Era evidente que estaba comenzando a ponerse de mal humor.  
-Yo nunca miento, Bocchan. ¿Lo olvida? Es una de las reglas que establecimos, además de nunca dejar su lado.

Un enorme sonrojo carmín se hizo paso en las pálidas mejillas de Ciel. Era verdad. Había olvidado las tres condiciones que le había puesto a su mayordomo desde un principio. "¿Pero cómo?"

* * *

**Violet se terminó resignando al ver que no había nada en ninguna parte que lo ayudara a quitarse la vida. El muy desgraciado de Bartolomé había pensado hasta en el más mínimo detalle.**

**-¿Quieres que te haga compañía en la bañera? Eres pequeño, cabemos los dos. -Decía una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**-No. No quiero tu asquerosa presencia.**

**-No seas tan cruel querido, en algún momento te haré gozar tanto como yo lo he hecho hoy.**

**Gregory sintió una enorme repulsión al escuchar esas palabras.**

**-Sería más placentero ser desollado vivo que acostarse contigo.**

**-Veremos que dices dentro de unos días.**

**El de ocelos violeta escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y al cabo de unos segundos ser cerrada con llave. "Finalmente se fue." Eran claras las intenciones del violador, dado que todos los productos de higiene eran naturales y orgánicos. Ingerirlos podría causar daños, pero no lo suficiente para matar. Gregory, envuelto en una bata de baño, abrió la puerta para tomar algún libro del estante y poder olvidar todo mientras se daba un baño en la tina.**

**Cuando estaba por tomar un libro, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon desde atrás.**

**-No pensé que me creerías tan estúpido. -Dijo Bartolomé, que comenzaba a besar su cuello de forma lujuriosa y desesperada.**

**"Estoy jodido y condenado." Pensó Gregory, mientras el pánico se hacía paso en cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si de veneno se tratara.**

**-¿No crees que es muy pronto? –Respondió el gótico un poco incrédulo.**

**-Nunca es suficiente contigo.**

**-Por favor, no… no hoy… -Los besos y lamidas cesaron abruptamente. Bartolomé tomó al jovencito por los hombros y lo volteó por completo para mirarlo a los ojos.**

**-De acuerdo. Dame un beso y me detendré.**

**El ojiazul depositó un beso en los labios de Gregory. No era un beso salvaje o ansioso, todo lo contrario. Era delicado, lento, como si tuviera miedo de romperlo o quebrarlo, como si él estuviera hecho de cristal. Era un beso que decía "Puedes quebrarme si eso deseas." Algo confundido por la intensidad de ese beso, que a la vez era tímido, comenzó a devolverlo en la misma forma en el que se le fue dado.**

* * *

-Pero tú… Tú eres un demonio Sebastián… Ustedes no sienten.

-Tal vez no tengamos un corazón latiendo, pero podemos aprender a querer. No olvide que las emociones vienen del cerebro y no del corazón, Bocchan.

Ciel lo estaba pensando todo con cuidado. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía si realmente a estas alturas aún quería a alguien. Elizabeth pasó por su mente. No la amaba de forma romántica, pero si se preocupaba por ella, y si la quería de verdad. Tanaka era como su abuelo, callado pero siempre gentil, cariñoso y muy leal. Barman, Meyrin, Finy… "Sí, aunque son un trío de inútiles en tareas de hogar, también les quiero." Y por último Sebastián. La personificación de la palabra lealtad. "Pero es sólo debido al contrato, no es que realmente tenga opción alguna ¿O sí?" El ojiazul le tenía un cierto cariño a su mayordomo a pesar de todo.

Lo apreciaba lo suficiente para bromear con él e incluso poder mostrarse como era sin tener que usar su disfraz de frío aristócrata, del inteligente perro guardián. Con él podía compartir sus angustias, expresarlas en su rostro, sonreír, aunque fuera de una forma un tanto maléfica, una sonrisa es una sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

-Yo… Sebastián, yo…

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron todas las emociones que pululaban en la habitación.

-Señor Michaelis, ¿puedo pasar?

Sebastián miró a Ciel, quien asintió de forma silenciosa.

-Adelante, joven Bluer.

Lawrence Bluer abrió la puerta, expresando sorpresa al ver a Ciel en aquel sillón, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al joven Phantomhive? –Susurró el prefecto en el oído del profesor.

-Tuvo una pesadilla, relacionada a la muerte de sus padres.

-Oh, lamento escuchar eso. Señor Michaelis, en unas horas vendrán a inspeccionar la zona con canes, por lo que no debe permitir que ningún estudiante salga de la casa azul.

-No se preocupe, joven Bluer.

Lawrence se despidió, y antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Ciel de reojo, que aún poseía un mar de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Cálmelo, por favor.

Y dicho eso, estaban solos de nuevo.

-¿Bocchan? ¿He dicho algo que lo hiciera enojar? – El mayordomo se acercó a su amo para poner una mano en su barbilla, pero fue sorprendido cuando recibió una cachetada del jovencito que lloraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos?

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Sabes de que estoy hablando, Sebastián. Siempre sabes.

-No dije lo que dije para que se sintiera presionado a amarme también. No tiene que amarme, solo quería que supiera que yo sí lo amo a usted.

-Y yo a ti maldita sea, yo a ti también. Pero no hay nada que hacer, ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto.

-Podemos darle otro final, Ciel.

El ojiazul subió la mirada pasmado de la impresión. Era la primera vez, incluso desde antes que establecieran el contrato que Sebastián lo llamaba por su nombre. Nunca lo había hecho, así que probablemente estaba hablando muy en serio.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma?

* * *

**-Bartolomé. –Susurró Gregory en los labios del otro, -Necesito respirar.**

**El beso cesó luego de aquellas palabras. Gregory sintió como si la delicada barrera de cristal que había hecho todos esos años se hubiera quebrado con ese beso. No por el hecho de quién se lo había dado, sino por el hecho de a quién le recordó. Por alguna razón pensó en Edgar, y por alguna otra razón aún más misteriosa, había reconocido la sensación que ese beso le había dado. Él había sentido algo así antes, pero no podía recordar dónde ni quién.**

* * *

_1886. Fiesta de los quince amaneceres de Lady Dianne._

_Desde aquel incidente en la fiesta del Duque hace tres años, Gregory había empezado a faltar a todas las fiestas que se daban por el mero temor de encontrarse a aquel violador de nuevo. La primera vez había tenido suerte sin duda alguna, pero eso no era razón para creer que volvería a tenerla. "Mejor no arriesgarse" Es lo que él solía decirse. No es que le importara mucho de todos modos. Prefería quedarse en la sala de artes de su mansión pintando o esculpiendo antes de perder el tiempo en una de esas tontas reuniones sociales. Pero esta fiesta era diferente, dado que el padre de Dianne era muy amigo de Lord Violet, por lo que tendría que ir quisiera o no._

_Ahora Gregory tenía 15 años, ya sin duda no tenía ese aspecto pre-adolescente de cuando tenía 13. Las jovencitas de índole gótica sonreían nerviosamente entre ellas cuando lo veían pasar, dado que era un muchacho bastante atractivo y enigmático._

_En cuanto a joven Edgar, ahora de 16 años, tenía un futuro bastante prometedor con las mujeres. Tanto, que era hasta un poco peligroso, pero él sabía contenerse y comportarse como el caballero que era, dado que entenderse entre vinos y ser mujeriego no era una de sus aficiones o metas._

_Dicho rubio lucía un tanto aburrido, estaba sentado con una copa de vid tinta merlot en la mano, mientras pretendía escuchar con atención a la charlatana jovencita que tenía en frente. Durante tres años siempre esperaba que el jovencito de ojos violeta se presentara a las fiestas, llevándose un gran chasco cuando solo sus padres daban presencia. Aunque estuvieran en la misma institución, por ser de casas distintas no podían verse, en especial porque Gregory nunca salía de la casa morada. Desde el primer día que entró, nunca puso un pie fuera de ella._

_Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Edgar volteó, más por instinto que por interés en saber quién había llegado. Sintió un poco de emoción cuando vio a un jovencito un tanto familiar. Era él, sin duda alguna. El mismo cabello negro, la misma mirada ausente. Pero ahora era más alto e incluso más atractivo, usaba uñas negras y un leve maquillaje oscuro, que hacía resaltar aún más sus bellas facciones. Su cabello tenía una mecha blanca a uno de los costados, y lucía un frac negro con detalles vinotinto, dándole un aspecto un tanto vampírico._

_"Violet, era hora de que aparecieras." Pensó Edgar para sí mismo emitiendo una sonrisa._

_-¡Joven Gregory! –Gritaron un montón de jovencitas al unísono, que corrieron en su dirección como una estampida de búfalos salvajes, haciendo que el jovencito se pusiera nervioso._

_-Baile conmigo, ¡por favor! -Decía una de ellas mientras lo halaba del brazo._  
_-¡No, yo bailo mejor! -Gritó otra. En cuestión de segundos todas se le habían lanzado encima, como un cuervo a punto de picotear a su presa._

_Edgar notó que Gregory estaba comenzando a sofocarse debido a los nervios de tener tanta gente a su alrededor gritándole y halándolo, a ese paso terminaría desmayándose._

_-Señoritas, están poniendo nervioso al joven, por favor ¿Dónde quedaron sus modales?_

_-Disculpe joven Edgar. -Dijeron las niñas al unísono al tiempo que soltaban al gótico, que lucía aliviado._

_-¿Me permiten un momento con el señorito Violet?_

_"¿Quién es él? No recuerdo conocerlo de algún lado."_

_-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Esgar Redmond._

_-Buenas noches, monsieur Redmond, soy Gregory Violet, -Dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para devolverle el saludo a Edgar. -Gracias por salvarme._

_-No es problema, ellas suelen hacer estas cosas todo el tiempo. -Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa cordial._

_Las horas pasaron. Era primera vez que Gregory bebía, y se sintió atraído por un sabor en especial: Vodka. Edgar y él ya estaban algo ebrios, y se encontraban solos en la biblioteca de la mansión, sentados en una gran sillón vinotinto con ornamentaciones doradas. _

_-¡Y entonces le dije que ella tenía más bigote que yo! -Esa anéctoda causó que el borrachín Gregory estallara en una ataque de risa, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a reírse también. _

_-¿Quieres probar esto, Gregory?_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Vid tinta merlot._

_Violet tomó la copa de Edgar y bebió un sorbo, haciendo una mueca un poco disgustada._

_-No sabe tan bien como parece.- Seguidamente, quedó dormido sin más. Edgar lo contempló, y estando bajo los indetenibles efectos del vino, depositó un beso en los labios de Gregory. Un beso muy tímido y delicado. Miró el reloj y al descubrir lo tarde que era, cargó a Violet hasta el salón principal, y le explicó a los padres del joven que las bebidas estaban adulteradas. Una mentirilla piadosa no le mataría._

_Por desgracia, a la mañana siguiente, el joven de ocelos violetas no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido. Solo unos curiosos ojos escarlata, que no reconocía a quién pertenecían._

_"De nuevo ese color me persigue en otra fiesta." _

* * *

Edgar lucía terrible. Tenía ojeras ya de un tono morado, lucía más palido de lo normal, y sin duda alguna había perdido peso. Se encontraba dormitando, cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió, haciendo que el despertara y abriera los ojos débilmente.

-¿Arnold?

-Cállate, hay otros oficiales presentes.- Contestó el oficial en un susurro malhumorado. -Párate, has sido puesto en libertad condicional.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Su padre ha hecho los arreglos luego de que los resultados de los análisis forenses se publicaron. No podrá salir de la Weston College ¿Entendido?

-Sí oficial. -respondió Edgar con un tono sarcástico.

Le quitaron los grilletes que tenía en los tobillos y lo dejaron salir. Cuando llegó a la Weston College todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

-¿Prefecto? ¿Qué le ocurrió? -preguntó Maurice bastante preocupado.

-Permiso Maurice, necesito ir a darme un baño.

Edgar caminó hasta su habitación, y descubrió que todo estaba tal como el lo había dejado. El espejo ovalado y roto seguía en su lugar. Se dirigió a su baño para observar su reflejo.

-Parezco un jodido vagabundo. Hasta barba tengo ya. -Observó su reflejo unos minutos más y comenzó a reír. No sabía de qué se reía exactamente, solo siguió sus impulsos. Al cabo de una hora ya lucía presentable, pero aun poseía las ojeras y lucía demacrado por la pérdida de peso y el vicio de los cigarrillos. "Estas ojeras son apenas el inicio de las noches que rondaran sin descanso alguno. No dormiré hasta tener a Gregory de vuelta." Y con eso encendió un cigarrillo para dirigirse a su mesón y comenzar a trabajar.

-¿Y ahora, por dónde comenzar?


	10. Rosas rojas, rosas violetas

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

**(Bartolomé narrando)**

**Gregory yace dormido plácidamente y aquí me encuentro, mirándolo perdidamente desde el techo de cristal de su habitación-terrario. Sé que soy un maldito desgraciado por haberlo violado y ultrajado de esa forma. Soy una escoria, una porquería, un cabrón y un jodido cretino. Pero no siempre fui así.**

**Todo cambió en esa fiesta del duque hace cinco años atrás, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Yo tenía unos veinte años y estaba sinceramente aburrido. Siempre las mismas damas, siempre los mismos cumplidos, siempre las urgidas tratando de meterse en mis pantalones. Me había ido a las escaleras para presenciar el frívolo espectáculo aristocrático que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Todos hablando, riendo histéricamente, regalando sonrisas fingidas, entendiéndose entre merlot rojo y merlot blanco, algunos entre el champagne o el fino amontillado con el puro habano de sobremesa. Estaba cansado de siempre lo mismo.**

**Entonces esa puerta se abrió, revelando a Lord Violet y su esposa, pero esta vez traían a un acompañante más, que caminaba de forma lenta tras ellos y parecía algo desorientado. Me atrevería a decir que lucía tan disgustado como yo por tener que asistir a esta falacia de seda y elegancia. No podría tener más de trece o catorce años, pero lucía hermoso. Me llamó la atención en el instante en el que mis ojos se posaron en el.**

**Piel tan pálida como la porcelana, grandes ojos de un tono violeta, liso cabello negro, nariz perfilada. Era mucho más hermoso que las damas que trataban de conversar conmigo. Finalmente, algo que había logrado evaporar el aburrimiento constante que tenía.**

**Pude notar que el joven Redmond, a pesar de parecer siempre gustoso de tener damas besándole el zapato, también pareció cautivarse con la presencia del jovencito, pero sorpresivamente no hizo movimiento alguno. En algún punto de la fiesta desapareció y no se en dónde. Gregory estaba solo en una mesa ignorándolos a todos, y mezclando bebidas sin siquiera probarlas. "Que muchachito tan peculiar. No parece importarle el hecho de estar sumido en los placeres materiales de la aristocracia." Repentinamente se levantó y se dirigió al jardín.**

**Juro que solo quería conversar con él, pero algo se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Hasta el día de hoy no sé qué es lo que me entra cada vez que lo miro. En fin, como les decía, comencé a caminar hasta el jardín con el corazón latiendo de forma salvaje y furiosa, con esa pequeña voz maligna que me decía "Tómalo, tómalo antes de que alguien más lo haga." Perdí el control.**

**Lo sorprendí cuando estaba apoyado en el fino barandal del jardín, y descubrí que estaba tan aterrado que no podía gritar. Mi cuerpo estaba actuando solo. En mi mente le imploraba que gritara para detenerme, más aún cuando mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de mi camisa. Afortunadamente, antes de que algo más ocurriera, sentí un fuerte dolor en uno de mis muslos. Me habían lanzado una daga desde lejos. Una daga de mango escarlata. "Edgar Redmond. Entonces aquí estabas." Solté a Gregory para lanzar un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo, viendo como él se escapaba de mí. Lo último que escuché fue un reproche formulado por la profunda voz de Edgar, que luego me pateó y quede inconsciente. **

**Gregory no volvió a asistir a otra fiesta desde entonces, pero Edgar sí. Nos lanzábamos miradas mórbidas el uno al otro sin que los demás invitados se dieran cuenta. Finalmente, en los quince amaneceres de Lady Dianne, Gregory volvió a aparecer. **

**Vi todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, escondido en las tinieblas del salón. Las jovencitas acosándolo, y al maldito de Edgar Redmond hablándole y dándole vodka de beber. Supe que tendría que deshacerme de Redmond en el momento en que lo vi darle un beso a un ebrio e inconsciente Gregory en la biblioteca de la mansión. Quería a Gregory solo para mí, y ese jovencito de ojos escarlata estaba estorbando en mi camino.**

* * *

Eran pocas las veces que Edgar Redmond había llorado en su vida, pero allí estaba, en la oscuridad del jardín de la casa roja, ahogándose en sus lágrimas de desesperación mientras la tormenta apagaba su cigarrillo. No sabía por dónde comenzar para encontrar a Gregory. Era primera vez en su vida que estaba tan asustado, agobiado y perdidamente desesperado.

"Es mi culpa. Debí haberle dicho que le amaba cuando terminamos el baile. Si se lo hubiera dicho tal vez no se habría ido y no lo hubieran secuestrado. Soy un idiota. Si algo le llega a pasar yo… Yo…" Miró el cielo furioso, que mandaba torrenciales gotas de agua a la tierra, lanzando rayos y truenos llenos de ira.

"Un momento. ¿Cómo salió de la institución con los guardias en la puerta?" Bingo. Había dado con lo que estaba buscando, el primer paso para encontrar a Gregory.

* * *

**(Violet narrando)**

**Me desperté, y afortunadamente me encontraba solo. No tenía nada de qué preocuparme. No puedo dejar de pensar en Redmond desde que Bartolomé me dio ese beso. Me trae un vago recuerdo que se que está relacionado con Edgar de alguna u otra forma pero, ¿Por qué mediante la forma de un beso? **

**Quiero saberlo... ¿Sería que... Tengo sentimientos hacia Edgar? No, eso no podría ser. Y aunque así fuera, él nunca me miraría, no teniendo tantas damas de dónde escoger. Nunca tendrá ojos para mí, así que será mejor que lo olvide. Aunque, todavía me gustaría saber que quería decirme cuando terminamos de bailar. **

**Revisé la habitación en la que estaba y encontré pintura y lienzo, decidí recrear la imágen de mi último encuentro con Edgar.**

* * *

-No Sebastián.

-Pero Bocchan...

-No anularé el contrato.

-Tan terco como siempre. -Dijo el demonio torciendo los ojos.

-¿Crees que no se lo que te pasaría a tí si anulo el contrato?

-Eso es lo de menos.

-Tal vez para tí, pero a mí si me importa mucho lo que pueda pasarte si no consumes mi alma. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumiste una?

-No moriré Bocchan, no se preocupe por mi.

Ciel se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba su mayordomo, halándolo de la corbata para darle un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

-No Sebastián, no hay anulación del trato, y como tu amo debes obedecer cuando digo que no volveremos a discutir este tema.

-Sí, Bocchan...

-Redmond ha sido puesto bajo libertad condicional. Interesante.

-Joven amo, será mejor que empecemos a hacer su papeleo para poder partir a China lo antes posible. Tenemos bastantes asuntos que discutir.

-De hecho. Bueno, comencemos.

* * *

**-Perdóname Gregory, -Decía Bartolomé mientras entraba a la alcoba del gótico, cuya mirada se llenaba con terror.**

**-No, no te alejes, por favor... No he venido a hacerte daño, he venido a disculparme contigo. **

**-¿Disculparte?**

**-Perdóname por todo. Nunca había querido hacerte daño, pero perdí el control. Te quiero para mí solo, y ese Edgar Redmond me estaba impidiendo acercarme a tí. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando lo vi darte un beso en la fiesta de Lady Dianne.**

**Los ojos de Violet se abrieron en sorpresa, y los recuerdos llegaron de forma casi dolorosa. Lo recordó todo. Se había embriagado con el de ojos escarlata, y cuando cayó rendido en el sofá de aquella biblioteca le había besado. Eso explicaba las rosas anónimas que le llegaban de cada tanto en tanto. Eran unas rosas más rojas de lo común. **

**"Todo este tiempo... Eras tú... ¿Entonces si me quieres?" **

**Cuando el gótico salió de sus pensamientos, sintió que era sostenido por unos fuertes brazos a la vez que un beso le era robado.**

* * *

_-Amo Edgar, ¿A dónde va todas las semanas con esas rosas del jardín?-Preguntó la anciana Clarisse de forma divertida._

_-Ah, madame Clarisse... Yo, bueno...- comenzó a sonrojarse y a mirar a todos lados._

_-¿Será que está enamorado? Qué personita tan afortunada la que haya captado su atención. -Le dijo esta picándole el ojo y desapareciendo por los pasillos de la mansión._

_"No creo que él sea tan afortunado por tener mi atención, más bien es un mal augurio." _

_El joven se puso su capucha encima y partió a la mansión de los Violet. Se aseguró de que nadie observaba y pegando un papel con el nombre de Gregory escrito en una hermosa letra cursiva, dejaba la rosa en el buzón de mensajes. _

_Se sorprendió cuando un día abrió el buzón y encontró una rosa dentro. Una rosa violeta con una etiqueta que decía "Gracias por las rosas, querido admirador." _

_Edgar la tomó con mucha emoción y al llegar a su alcoba la secó con resina y la puso en una caja de cristal. Era un obsequio que quería mantener hasta el último respiro que diera. _


	11. Chinatown Cabaret

**Kuroshitsuji y sus perdonajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

-¿Cómo que te vas, Phantomhive?

-Como usted sabrá, prefecto Bluer, yo soy el encargado de la casa Phantomhive y todas sus empresas, por lo que yo debo atender todos sus asuntos.

-Ya... Entonces señor Michaelis, usted será su chaperón.

-Por supuesto. Me he dado la tarea de conseguir un sustituto para impartir las clases en mi ausencia. Adelante, señor Sutcliff.

-Buenos dííííaaaaaaas, -entró el pelirrojo shinigami mientras cantaba, luciendo su "disfraz" de humano.

-¿Es usted el profesor sustituto?

-Por supuesto.

-Hasta luego, joven Bluer. Los dejo para que conversen.

Y antes de que el prefecto pudiera decir algo más, el ojiazul y el ojiescarlata ya se habían ido.

-¿Cómo hiciste que esa molestia accediera a suplirte?

-Cosas que nadie nunca debe saber.

Ante esa respuesta Ciel se detuvo completamente, mirando de forma pasmada e incrédula a su mayordomo que pareció no darse cuenta dado que seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué se detuvo Bocchan, quiere que lo cargue?

-Sebastián... No me digas que tu y Grell... Que tú y él... - el jovencito abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dándole a entender a Sebastián de que era lo que estaba hablando.

-No Bocchan, nunca llegaría a algo tan bajo. ¿Por quién me toma?

-Entonces lo besaste.

-¿Perdón?

Ciel sonrió de forma malvada, era la misma sonrisa que daba cuando usaba los peones de su juego. Se acercó a su mayordomo y lo haló por la corbata, haciendo que su rostro quedara frente al suyo propio. Tomó la barbilla del pelinegro, y aún dando el bosquejo de esa maliciosa sonrisita le preguntó: -¿Por quién me tomas tú a mí? Se que Sutcliff no tomaría el riesgo de meterse en problemas con Spears sin una buena recompensa. Pero está bien, -soltó su barbilla y comenzó a caminar, al tiempo que empezaba a emplear un tono de desinterés -Solo cumples con tu deber. Después de todo, -Miró por sobre su hombro al demonio, que lo observaba aún inmóvil desde donde estaba -No somos nada del otro.

Ciel retomó su paso sin mirar atrás. Sebastián sonrió para sí, con unos exaltados colmillos y ojos rubíes resplandecientes "Es usted orgulloso, Ciel. Pero yo soy suyo y usted es mío." El mayordomo procedió con su caminar para llegar hasta el carruaje con su preciado amo.

-Espero que Lau no se niegue a colaborar o pida algún convenio. No estoy de humor para sacarle la información a la fuerza.

-Usted siempre tan agresivo joven amo.

-El ejecutor eres tú, Sebastián. Ciertamente, somos igual de despiadados.

-No, usted lo es más que yo.

-¿De que hablas?

-Alegar, -decía el mayordomo al tiempo que se acercaba al oído del ojiazul para susurrar -que usted no es mío y que yo no soy suyo, es lo más despiadado que ha hecho.

-Aléjate...

-Pero está bien, usted siempre regresará a mí, así como yo siempre regresaré a usted.

"Maldito seas Sebastián... Siempre sabes qué decirme, sabes leerme como a un libro abierto; sabes como infiltrarte en mi cabeza y atravesarme el alma con solo verme a los ojos. Te amo pero te odio."

-B...basta ya.

-Como usted ordene, Bocchan. -contestó el mayordomo con esa sonrisa tan burlesca y cínica suya al tiempo que se alejaba y se reacomodaba en su puesto.

* * *

Todo ocurrió cuando yo tenía unos pocos años. Era la hija de una madre soltera, una hermosa mujer que nos sacó adelante trabajando como bailarina y camarera en un cabaret. Nos dieron una habitación para vivir, dado que el cabaret eral realmente grande y lujoso. El mejor de toda China.

Admito que no tuve la infancia más feliz o perfecta, pero tenía a mi madre y todo el cariño que su corazón pudiera ofrecerme. Eso era más de lo que yo habría podido pedir, dado que los que nacemos como producto de un error de prostituta solemos ser despreciados, abandonados o vendidos. Pero mi mamá era diferente. Ella siempre me quizo.

Recuerdo muy bien todas esas veces que me acariciaba el cabello o me daba esa sonrísa tan cálida y gentil, una sonrisa que con solo verla ya secaba mis infantes lágrimas y me daba a entender que todo estaría bien. Amaba a mi madre. No saben cuánto. A la edad de once años todo ocurrió. Perdí a mi mamá, un maldito bastardo me la quitó.

La mataron. Mataron todas mis esperanzas, sueños, robaron mi alegría, mi cura. Me robaron lo único que yo realmente amé en este mundo: A mi madre. Esa bella mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos grandes y labios delicados. Mi vida cambió para siempre.

Empecé a trabajar como ayudante en ese mismo cabaret, pero ya no hablaba, tampoco sonreía y no expresaba emoción alguna. Empecé a darme a conocer bajo el apodo de Le chat blue, pero luego lo cambié a Ran Mao dado que nadie en este lugar parecía saber francés además de mi difunta madre y mi persona.

A la edad de trece años él apareció: Lau. Puso sus ojos en mí desde el momento en el que entró al cabaret. Me ofreció la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor y sin duda alguna la acepté. Él era un hombre de nobleza, y yo una sucia huérfana sin nada ni nadie, ¿Qué podía perder? Los años pasaron y el me consiguió un entrenador de artes marciales. Todas las sirvientas y criadas de su mansión me miraban con envidia. El me trataba como a su reina. Me vestía con las más finas sedas, joyas y muselinas. Me alimentó con las más finas frutas y los mejores vinos que solo serían dignos de alguien como él.

No me importó cuando descubrí que era el líder de una mafia traficante de opio o que manejara la más popular casa del placer en China. Lo amaba por haberme sacado de mi miseria, y todo a cambio de una simple condición: Nunca dejar su lado.

Aquí me encuentro, a la edad de dieciocho años, en su cama y abierta de piernas. Finalmente me lo pidió "Ran Mao, se mía." Aquí me encuentro, con mi salvador arrebatándome la virginidad bajo sus sábanas de seda. Admito que siento dolor, su miembro es muy grande y experimentado para una novata estrecha como yo, pero lo está disfrutando y eso es lo que importa. Luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, al diablo, podría matarme si él así lo quisiera.

Susurra mi nombre como si de una oración se tratara. Besa mi cuello para luego acariciarme el pecho. En un momento es salvaje y al otro delicado, como si se percatara de lo que está haciendo y temiera herirme.

-Ran Mao, -dijo deteniéndose de forma abrupta -Tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba hiriendo?

-No importa Lau, lo estás disfrutando y eso es lo importante.

-No. Tu no eres otra mujer de objeto para mí. Nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás. Es verdad que eres mi mano derecha, pero también eres mi igual. Si estoy lastimándote, no seguiré por mucho que lo desee. Aún tenemos muchas noches por compartir. -Me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, y entonces se lo dije.

-Te amo Lau.

-¿Escuché bien?

-Sí...

-Eso es bueno, por que yo también a tí.

* * *

Voy a volverme loco. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no puedo pensar. Todo lo que mi mente dice es "Gregory, Gregory, Gregory." Necesito encontrarlo, necesito saber que está bien. Quiero darle un abrazo y pedirle que me perdone por haber sido tan estúpido. Todo esto es culpa mía. Si algo le ha pasado moriré. Como quisiera poder volver a esos días donde nos dejábamos rosas anónimas en el buzón, al beso de la biblioteca, a las risas ebrias, maldita sea, incluso al día en que lo salvé de Bartolomé Noir.

Un momento... Él... Él estuvo presente en la fiesta de Dianne. Recuerdo haberle visto reposado contra la pared en uno de los rincones oscuros de la sala. No le ví más luego de eso. ¿nos habría visto en la biblioteca? ¿Y qué si ha estado vigilándonos todo este tiempo?

Mierda. Gregory y yo estamos en un serio problema.


	12. ¿Final?

Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo.

La triste verdad, es que mis frustraciones se han llevado todo mi tiempo e inspiración. No tengo el tiempo ni el interés en seguir esta historia. Lo lamento muchísimo por mi única lectora fiel.

Se me ha acabado la pasión.

Prometo escribir más cuando tenga tiempo o cuando recupere mi "toque" para escribir.

Hasta luego.


End file.
